


Půltucet tanců

by Hanetka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bartender John, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Eventual Johnlock, Eventual Smut, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, It's For a Case, Johnlock Roulette, Lapdance, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV John Watson, POV Third Person, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Strip Tease, Stripper Sherlock, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Virgin Sherlock, bartender!John, striplock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanetka/pseuds/Hanetka
Summary: Sherlock a John řeší případ. A kvůli němu se musí vžít do rolí, které pro ně nejsou tak úplně typické. Sherlock se snaží vypátrat vraha mužských striptérů tím, že se sám jedním z nich stane, a Johnovi v roli barmana najednou můžou vypadnout oči. A že je se na co dívat...A jak to dopadne? To si už musíte přečíst.Povídku v originálním anglickém jazyce napsala CeruleanDarkangelis, s jejímž laskavým svolením jsem ji přeložila.





	1. Divné temné věci

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Half a Dozen Dances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116868) by [CeruleanDarkangelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanDarkangelis/pseuds/CeruleanDarkangelis). 



V klubu panuje přítmí a horko a celý se otřásá hlasitým primitivním rytmem. Barevné reflektory ozařují štíhlou, přesto mužnou postavu, ovinutou kolem tyče v centru prostoru, a vrhají matnou záři na tváře mužů, obklopujících pódium a zaujatě sledujících představení. Hrstka světel roztroušených po zdech klubu v ostrém kontrastu spíše rámuje hluboké stíny mezi nimi, než aby poskytovala nějaké reálné osvětlení, a nabízí párům, které tam postávají, iluzi soukromí.

Opravdové soukromí pro privátní placené tance poskytují dveře, umístěné v diskrétních odstupech. Mezi těmito dvěma extrémy se prostírá moře nízkých stolků a hlubokých pohodlných křesel, z jedné strany ohraničené dlouhým naleštěným barem a z druhé malým tanečním parketem, zaplněným těly, pohybujícími se v sugestivním rytmu, který proniká klubem.

John Watson má na sobě upjaté kožené kalhoty, upjaté hedvábné tričko a ve tváři ne tak upjatý, mírně koketní úsměv. Je si docela jistý, že úplně ztrácí rozum. Šoupne přes bar vodku s tonikem čekajícímu chtivému muži, utře si ulepené ruce do utěrky a otočí se k dalšímu zákazníkovi. SpIN je ten nežhavější gay striptýzový klub v Londýně a John tu za barem stojí teď už dvě hodiny. „No tak, Sherlocku,“ mumlá si pro sebe a sáhne do chladničky pro pivo. „Potřebujeme ten případ už vyřešit.“

        

       **

  _„Johne!“_

_„Tady jsem, ty troubo. Není třeba křičet.“ John položil hrnek čaje, který si právě udělal, a otočil se ke dveřím, právě když Sherlock s až neslušně veselým výrazem vešel do bytu._

_Sherlock přešel do kuchyně a strčil svému příteli velikánskou nákupní tašku._

_„Jé, prima, čaj. Tu máš, Johne, to je pro tebe.“ Opřel se o pult vedle Johna a s lišáckým úsměvem si přivlastnil hrnek, ze kterého ještě jemně stoupala pára. Usrkl a vyčkávavě pozvedl obočí._

_John si nad ztrátou svého čaje s rezignovanou frustrací povzdechl a nakoukl do tašky, kterou držel v rukách. Spousta hedvábí. A… kůže?_

_„Co to k čertu je?“_

_„Špatná otázka.“_

_John zvedl oči v sloup a začal se přehrabovat v tašce. „Oukej, proč jsi mi přinesl tyhle šaty? Nedokážu si představit, že bych se v něčem takovém promenoval tady po bytě,“ vytáhl z tašky kalhoty. Hnědá kůže v jeho rukou byla jemná a vláčná._

_„Vidíš, ale nepozoruješ. Přemýšlej, Johne. Využij svoje dedukční schopnosti. Určitě už jsi něco z mých metod musel pochytit.“_

_John spolkl kousavou odpověď a místo toho se poslušně svezl na židli u stolu, začal vytahovat věci z tašky, obracet je v rukách a rozkládat po stole. Nebyl to jeho obvyklý styl, ani trochu._ Hm, takže práce v přestrojení. _Všechno to bylo mladistvé a trendy, kvalitou a střihem by to zapadalo do nóbl prostředí. John si v duchu prošel noviny za posledních pár dní._ Aha!

_Otočil se na židli a spatřil Sherlocka, jak ho trpělivě sleduje přes okraj hrnku. „Našli dalšího mrtvého striptéra?“_

_Sherlock položil čaj a kolem očí se mu potěšeným úsměvem nadělaly vrásky. „Dobrá práce, Johne. Ano. Dnes ráno mi volal Lestrade. Bylo nalezeno druhé tělo, tanečník z téhož klubu. Ty a já tam nastoupíme v přestrojení jako zaměstnanci a budeme tam pracovat, dokud nedopadneme vraha, počínaje dneškem. Pověz, jak ti jde práce barmana?“_

_„Celkem fajn,“ odsunul John tu otázku stranou bezstarostným mávnutím ruky. Víc ho zaujal ten případ. „Kde je v tom ta podivnost?“_

_Sherlock vypadal zmateně. „Jaká podivnost?“_

_John mávl ke svému příteli neurčitě rukou. „Ta, kvůli které ti ty vraždy připadají zajímavé. Zatím to vypadá na standardního sériového vraha, což je podle tebe přinejlepším čtyřka.“ Ne, že by John nebyl vděčný. Pokud Sherlock řešil vraždy, třeba i nudné, smajlíkovi na zdi v obýváku alespoň nepřibývaly nové díry po střelných ranách._

_„Jenom čirou náhodou pro tenhle konkrétní případ vlastním unikátní soubor kvalit.“_

_„A to jsou?“_

_„Jsem vysoký, štíhlý a tmavovlasý,“ prohlásil Sherlock a zacukal jedním elegantním obočím. „Přesně jako oba zavraždění tanečníci.“_

_Přestože myšlenka_ _na Sherlocka v roli návnady Johna nemálo znervózňovala, věděl, že vyjádřit svoje obavy o lehkomyslného detektiva by bylo zbytečné. Nejen, že potřebě po návalu nebezpečí rozuměl, on s ní soucítil. Potlačil instinktivní varovná slova a pustil se do druhého významu toho prohlášení._

_„Vážně? Ty? Ty budeš vystupovat jako striptér?“ John se pokoušel nedovolit, aby se mu ve tváři objevila pobavená nevěřícnost. Soudě podle rozladěného pohledu, kterým ho Sherlock sjel, nebyl ve své snaze úplně úspěšný._

_„Já umím tančit, Johne.“ Sherlockův dolní ret byl jen kousek od úplného trucovitého našpulení._

_„Jo, oukej, ale…“ Johnovi se vytratil hlas. Jistě, viděl Sherlocka při vzácných příležitostech tančit, ale waltz má k striptýzovému svádění hodně daleko a jeho pravděpodobně asexuální (a sexuálně nedotčený?) spolubydlící prohlašoval, že udělá právě tohle. „… kam si schováš želízka?“_

_Sherlocka to vyvedlo z míry. Překvapeně se rozesmál, odstrčil se od pultu a došel k ložnici. Trucování bylo zapomenuto._

_„Možná bych je měl zahrnout do představení,“ mrkl na Johna přes rameno. Těsně než zmizel do chodby, otočil se k Johnovi čelem._

_„Tohle je důvod, proč tě potřebuju, Johne. Lestrade domluvil s majitelem klubu, že tam budeme pracovat, dokud nechytíme vraha, ale budeme to jen my dva. Prostě sleduj dav a hledej jakékoliv podezřelé chování. Já to budu pozorovat ze scény, ale potřebuju, abys byl mýma očima při zemi, abych tak řekl.“ Zmizel do chodby a volal přes rameno: „Jdi se obléknout, Johne. Pokud vypadneme dost brzo, budeme mít ještě čas se cestou zastavit na večeři u Angela.“_

 

**

 

„Co to bude, kámo?“

Tmavovlasý muž naproti baru po něm přejede dravým pohledem a John mu věnuje nacvičené pousmání. Muž se opře lokty o ulepený povrch baru, nakloní se blíž a vzhlédne k Johnovi zpod přimhouřených řas.

„Co bys mi doporučil?“ zavrní.

Ta úplná otevřenost mužova flirtování Johna pobaví. Zasměje se a nasadí hřejivý úsměv. Tuhle hru mohou hrát dva. Když vidí, že jeho očividný fígl je dobře přijat, neznámý se uvolní do mnohem přirozenější pózy a oba pak dojdou k rozhodnutí, že skotská bude _prima, díky_.

Není to první známka zájmu, které se Johnovi dnešního večera dostalo, ale určitě je nejodvážnější. Vzpomínka na hrstku zkušeností s muži kdysi na univerzitě byla vždycky dost vzdálená, viděná clonou alkoholu a potu. Už úplně zapomněl na nadšené škubání hluboko v podbřišku, které přicházelo, když ho oslovil dobře vypadající muž, a třebaže nikdy neměl žádný opravdový zájem zopakovat si zážitky z univerzitních dní, připadá si přiměřeně polichocený a s chutí flirtování oplácí.

Když posune objednanou skotskou přes bar, zaujme jeho pozornost dýdžej. „Pánové, rozlučme se s naším posledním tanečníkem, Dravenem!!!“

Nacpaným klubem zahřmí potlesk pro mladíka, který opouští jeviště a cestou sbírá rozházené bankovky. Když zmizí za těžkým černým závěsem v pozadí, dýdžej znovu promluví. „Oukej, džentlmeni, dnes pro vás máme speciální lahůdku! Úplně nový tanečník, neuvěřitelně sexy, a já jsem už viděl, jak se hýbá, tak mějte peníze připravené. Budete je potřebovat. Přivítejte na scéně Scotta! Prokažte mu trochu přízně, chlapci!“

       „Teď něco uvidíme.“

       John se ohlédne přes rameno, odkud se ta tichá poznámka ozvala. Patrick, majitel klubu, hravě střelí očima Johnovým směrem, ale tvář drží otočenou kupředu, ruce v bok, a bradou ukáže směrem ke scéně.

„Tvůj přítel je na řadě. To by měla být zábava.“ Výraz ve tváři má radostně lascivní.

John vykulí oči a udělá bolestnou grimasu. „Já nevím, Patricku. To nejlepší, v co můžu doufat, je, že si neudělá moc velkou ostudu.“

Patrik se otočí, věnuje mu krátký zkoumavý pohled a pak propukne v překvapivě hluboký smích. „Ty vážně nemáš ani páru, že ne? Nenechal bych ho tam vylézt bez zkoušky. Mám nakonec určitou reputaci a musím si ji udržet,“ řekne s šibalským úsměvem.

John se zvědavě zadívá do středu klubu. _Tohle_ musí vidět.

Osvětlení scény zhasíná, až zůstane svítit jen jediný jasný bodový reflektor. [Hudba začíná](https://youtu.be/oxbZQS2FQSo), tichý elektronický zvuk a do něj vpadne naříkavý mužský hlas. Zatímco většina ostatních tanečníků se striktně držela standardní klubové muziky, tohle je mnohem smyslnější kousek.

Pár bezdechých okamžiků se neděje nic. Náhle zpoza závěsu vyklouzne „Scott“ jako stín a dojde do středu pódia. Je bosý, na sobě má černý smoking a oči mu stíní klobouk stažený hluboko do čela. Motýlek mu visí rozvázaný kolem krku a pod rozepnutou vestou má košili v barvě holubičí šedi. První dva knoflíčky nemá zapnuté, vystavují jeho štíhlý krk a záblesk vystupujících klíčních kostí.

Johnovo pobavené očekávání se přetaví do překvapeného respektu. Sherlock rozhodně vypadá, že sem patří. V ovzduší kolem se mírně posouvá energie, dav jako jeden muž zhluboka nabere dychtivě dech.

Jak hudba sílí, Sherlock se jemně pohupuje, přejíždí si rukama od stehen až nahoru po hrudi k motýlku, který si pomalu vytáhne zpod límce.

         _I can feel it / Přímo to cítím_

         _Finally falling from my tongue / Konečně mi to splyne z jazyka_

         _I can hear it / Přímo to slyším_

         _It's alive now / Teď to ožívá_

        

       _I can feel it / Přímo to cítím_

         _Finally falling from my tongue / Konečně mi to splyne z jazyka_

         _I can hear it / Přímo to slyším_

         _I'm alive now / Teď ožívám já_

       Ozve se pevný rytmus a Sherlock posune jednu nohu dopředu a silně zhoupne boky vpřed, zavlní celým dlouhým mrštným tělem. Johnovi šokovaně spadne brada a vytřeští oči. Zatracená práce! _Kdy a kde se ten vyčouhlý zmetek naučil takhle hýbat?_ Nějak se dokáže vzpamatovat, aby zavřel pusu, a rozhlédne se kolem, jestli si někdo všiml jeho reakce. Najde Patricka, jak se na něj dívá.

Majitel baru se znovu zasměje jeho výrazu a nakloní se blíž, aby Johnovi pošeptal do ucha: „Já ti to říkal.“   Zase se odtáhne, opře se bokem o bar a s nádechem vlastnictví sleduje show.

John se rozhlédne a zjistí, že ani jeden muž by se očividně nedal přimět odtrhnout oči od scény na dost dlouho, aby si něco objednal u baru.

Bez výmluvy na obsluhu se mu oči stočí zpátky ke scéně, kde se Sherlock svíjí v rytmu hudby. _Teď ožívám, opravdu_. Rozhodně tak vypadá. John vždycky považoval Sherlocka za člověka mysli. Obecně skoro nejí, pokud do něj John jídlo nenacpe, neustále se vyhýbá spánku, dokud nedobrovolně neodpadne, často na neobvyklých místech různě po bytě (podlaha v koupelně, Johnovo křeslo, jednou dokonce pod kuchyňskou linkou se záchodovou štětkou a šlehací metlou v ruce). Jak se zdá, důsledně nepovažuje svoje tělo za víc než brzdu, prostě jen transport.

Jak ho teď sleduje, musí John svůj názor přehodnotit, Sherlockovy pohyby jsou ladné jako vždycky, ale s vláčným přídechem sexu, kterého si John nikdy předtím ani náznakem nevšiml. _Pro rány boží, teď je na všech čtyřech. Leze. Ne, plíží se. Tohle je rozhodně plížení_. Ten muž, který zaujal pozornost úplně všech přítomných, je se svým tělem úplně sžitý a srostlý (a každou minutou je to víc a víc zřejmé), a rozhodně ví, jak s ním nakládat.

       Johnovi není Sherlockovo tělo neznámé. Obvazoval toho bezstarostného idiota po obzvláště drsných případech tolikrát, že už viděl a bandážoval skoro každičkou jeho část. Když se podívá pořádně, vidí John jizvu vysoko na kyčelní kosti, kam musel dát jedenáct stehů, poté co se jeho přítel dostal trochu moc blízko noži v ruce kriminálníka. Ale tehdy se ten bok rozhodně nepohyboval _takhle_. Možná kdyby ano, nepotřeboval by ty stehy.

John odtrhne oči od představení před sebou a připomene si, proč tu je. Prohlíží dav; všechny oči se upírají na Sherlocka. Všichni se na něj dívají, jako by ho chtěli zhltnout, ale jednoduše neexistuje způsob, jak poznat, jestli ten horečnatý lesk v jejich očích křičí chtíč nebo vražda. S dalším pohledem na scénu John odhaduje, že chtíč. _To má ty kosti z gumy? Nebo snad nemá v těle kosti vůbec?_

Sherlockovy šaty leží roztroušené po jevišti a sám zůstal jen v přiléhavých kraťounkých černých boxerkách. Mezi náhodnými ostrůvky šatstva je podlaha posetá penězi.

Píseň pomalu končí ( _Teď ožívám já_ ) a Sherlock končí tanec na kolenou, sedí si na patách, kolena mírně roztažená, ruce mu volně visí u boků. Hrudník se mu těžce zvedá, hlavu má zvrácenou vzad, dlouhou linii štíhlého hrdla plně vystavenou.

Aplaus v nabité místnosti je ohlušující, místy se pro změnu ozývá hvizd. Sherlock se ladně zvedne na nohy, pozdraví obecenstvo mírným úsměvem a s nepatrným mihnutím očí směrem k baru mizí z pódia.

John se přidává k všeobecnému potlesku, ale pak se musí začít otáčet, aby stačil dvojnásobnému návalu objednávek drinků. Sherlock očividně svým ‚oživnutím‘ za sebou nechal nemálo vyprahlých úst. Po zbytek večera John pokračuje v práci a sleduje dav, ale maličká utajená část jeho mozku přímo bzučí tou novou informací o jeho nejlepším příteli.

        

**

„Sherlocku, to bylo zatraceně úžasný!“ prohlásí John mnohem nadšeněji, než měl v úmyslu. _Bože, zním jako ječící fanynka_.

Sherlock skládá svoje směšně dlouhé končetiny do taxíku a jeho navyklá přísná sebekontrola je opět na svém místě. Pořád se pohybuje graciézně, ale sexuální vláčnost je pryč. John ho potají pozoruje a snaží se spojit si s ním toho muže, kterého viděl na scéně jen před pár hodinami.

Sherlock si ho změří zkoumavým pohledem. „Často o mně říkáš, že jsem úžasný, ale obvykle jen pokud jsem řekl něco, co považuješ za chytré. Celý večer jsme spolu nemluvili, a přesto jsi ohromený.“ Tvář mu rozjasní široký úsměv. „A taky jsem si všiml, že se na mě díváš. Moje představení se ti líbilo.“ Úsměv nabere škádlivý nádech. „Nepovažoval jsem tě za ten typ muže, Johne.“

V autě, uhánějícím londýnskými ulicemi za časného rána je požehnaná tma. John vřele doufá, že Sherlock nedokáže rozpoznat náhlý ruměnec, kterým se mu rozhoří tváře.

„Samozřejmě, že jsem ohromený. Kde ses naučil takhle tancovat? Myslel jsem, že nemáš zájem o sex,“ vyhrkne bez přemýšlení a v tu chvíli úplně zapomene na skalní britský zvyk nenechat diskuzi sklouznout k tak intimním tématům.

„Je to jen biologie, Johne. Nepotřebuji zkušenost se samotným pohlavním aktem, abych byl schopen ho napodobit.“ Otočí tvář k oknu a tiše si zamumlá, jakoby pro sebe: „Nuda.“

 _To na tu otázku odpovídá._ Nevysvětlitelné zrychlení srdečního tepu Johnovi mírně znemožňuje udržet hlas v přiměřené poloze. „No, je těžké najít vraha, když tam každý vypadal, jako by tě chtěl unést a vzít si tě domů. Přiměl jsi každého muže v tom klubu, aby z tebe prakticky lapal po dechu.“

„Vážně?“ Sherlock se ohlédne přes rameno, zachytí Johnův pohled a dlouho se mu upřeně dívá do očí, než se mu zvedne koutek úst nahoru a zase se otočí čelem k oknu.

Odkašle si a briskně sdělí: „V zákulisí jsem zjistil, že obě oběti měly ve zvyku pořádat neautorizovaná setkání s klienty během soukromých tanečních čísel. Jinak řečeno extra služby. Budu podle toho muset upravit svou strategii.“

„Sherlocku! Nemůžeš přece myslet vážně, že se vytratíš s některým z těch chlápků. Že ne?“ Johnovi mozek ne zrovna nápomocně předvede vizi Sherlockova štíhlého těla ztraceného ve vášnivém objetí s nějakým bezejmenným mužem bez tváře, oči přivřené v extázi.

Jak je tou představou otřesený, zrudne ještě víc, otočí se a zadívá se z okna ven. „To je extrémně nebezpečné.“ Trhne sebou, když si uvědomí, jak mizerně zvolil slova. Nebezpečí nikdy nebylo odstrašující, ani pro jednoho z nich. Vlastně spíš přesně naopak.

„S největší pravděpodobností ne. Jsem si jistý, že budu schopen identifikovat podezřelého uvnitř klubu. Jednoduše se zamíchám do davu a budu nabízet privátní tance, abych mohl zatáhnout zákazníky do konverzace.“

Ohlédne se na Johna, který se reflexivně otočí a vyhledá Sherlockovy oči. „Narážky jsou mocný nástroj,“ řekne s potutelným úsměvem.

Po chvíli ticha taxík zastaví před 221B Baker Street. „Tak pojď, Johne. Jsme doma.“

Hlučně vydupou do schodů; neobávají se, že probudí paní Hudsonovou, protože ta je na návštěvě u sestry. Vejdou do bytu, Sherlock ze sebe shodí kabát a šálu a zeptá se: „Vypadáš unaveně, Johne. Neměl bych udělat čaj?“

Navzdory té bezprecedentní nabídce je John už na cestě do své ložnice. „Pro mě ne, díky. Jen se prostě svalím do postele. Byla to dlouhá noc.“ Rukou si promne bolavé místo za krkem, tiše se uchechtne a blýskne unaveným, ale potěšeným úsměvem. „Víš, když jsem se dnes ráno probudil, ani ve snu by mě nenapadlo, že skončím jako obsluha za barem ve strip klubu až do božího rána. Už bych měl vědět, že s tebou se nic nedá předvídat. Dobrou, Sherlocku.“ Otočí se ke schodišti do svého pokoje.

V polovině cesty slyší tichounké „Dobrou noc, Johne,“ které stoupá po schodech za ním.

Stáhne ze sebe šaty a doklopýtá do postele, zavrtá se pod deku, úplně vyčerpaný. Tak proč si nemůže přestat v duchu přehrávat debut svého spolubydlícího?


	2. Anděl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A máme tu sobotu a další kousek. Sherlock nepřestává být jedno velké překvapení a John si uvědomí, že není tak úplně tím, čím si myslel, že je.

Druhý den se John po neklidném a neuspokojivém spánku vyhrabe z postele pozdě. Unaveně doklopýtá po schodech dolů, mne si oči a strašně se těší na hrnek čaje.

Dole pod schodištěm se rozhlédne; čeká, že najde Sherlocka něco vyťukávat do notebooku nebo možná uprostřed nového „hrozně vzrušujícího“, ale úplně nechutného experimentu, zahrnujícího krysí slezinu. Ale byt se zdá úplně prázdný a tichý. Zažene nečekané bodnutí rozčarování, otočí se ke kuchyni a zapne konvici.

Teprve když sáhne do skříňky pro svůj oblíbený hrnek zdravotnických sborů Královské armády, zaslechne ze Sherlockova pokoje tlumený hluk. Takže jeho spolubydlící _je_ doma. Ta myšlenka v Johnovi probudí skoro nepostřehnutelný záchvěv uvědomění, ačkoliv si není jistý, proč. _Co to tam k čertu provádí? Přestavuje nábytek?_

Zatímco John čeká, až se v konvici začne vařit voda, Sherlockovy dveře se rozlétnou. Než John stačí sebrat svůj pořád ospalý rozum, aby ho pozdravil, jeho _(mírně zpocený?)_ přítel zmizí v koupelně. Ozve se zvuk puštěné sprchy, John vytáhne další hrnek a postaví ho vedle svého. Rezolutně si _nepředstavuje_ mýdlovou pěnu ani průzračnou vodu, jak stékají po bledé pokožce.

 Johnovy ruce se automaticky pustí do známého rituálu přípravy čaje, zatímco mysl mu pracuje na plné obrátky. Objev, že svého přítele začal najednou vnímat tak fyzicky, je zneklidňující. John si byl vždycky vědom, objektivně vzato, že jeho spolubydlící je atraktivní muž. S tak umělecky rozevlátými kudrnami, absurdními lícními kostmi a hříšnými rty není divu, že přitahuje obdivné pohledy, kamkoliv se vrtne, a to jak mužů, tak žen. Trvá to obvykle jen do chvíle, než otevře pusu, ale i tak.

 Přestože Johna Sherlockova výstřední osobnost určitě neodrazuje, je to mozek za tou tváří, který ve skutečnosti obdivuje. Sherlockova mysl je tak úžasně brilantní, že je až příliš snadné zapomenout, že je taky jenom člověk z masa a kostí jako každý jiný.

Kolem Johna se protáhne dlouhá paže, aby popadla ten druhý hrnek (silně přeslazeného) čaje, a on si zatím nepřítomně přidává mléko do svého. Je tak ztracený v myšlenkách, že ani nepostřehl, že je sprcha už vypnutá. Do svalů na zádech mu sálá vlhké horko, a když mu drobné vlásky na zátylku ovane dech, celý u pultu ztuhne.

„Díky, Johne,“ zabručí mu Sherlockův hlas do ucha. „Dobré ráno.“

Zdroj tepla za ním zmizí a navzdory faktu, že teplota v bytě byla jen o chvilku dřív přiměřená, Johnovi je najednou zima. Zdráhavě se otočí a najde Sherlocka stát _mírně_ blíž než normálně. Zvedá ke rtům hrnek příliš horkého čaje. Jeho prvotní dojem, že Sherlock stojí v kuchyni úplně nahý, díkybohu zažene pohled dolů, který odhalí kolem boků nedbale uvázanou bílou osušku, jen o pár odstínů světlejší než Sherlockova bledá kůže. Když zvedne oči zpátky k Sherlockově tváři, jeho přítel si menším ručníkem vytírá vlhké kučery a potutelně se usmívá.

„D-dobré ráno.“ Johnův myšlenkový proces je v troskách. O čem spolu k čertu obvykle u čaje mluví? Jeho schopnost vést normální konverzaci ho opustila a on zoufale pošilhává kolem po něčem, _čemkoliv_ , co by řekl.

Úplně čemkoliv.

Sherlock mu naštěstí podá pomocnou ruku. „Probudil tě ten hluk?“

John se upamatuje, co slyšel, a řekne: „Ale ne, to je v pohodě. Jenom… cos to tam dělal, že se tu dole ozývaly takové rány?“

„Nacvičoval. Očividně.“ Sherlock podrážděně zvedne oči v sloup, ale ten káravý efekt trochu srazí dolů potlačované pobavení, kterým mu cukají koutky rtů. Pomyšlení, že Sherlock _takhle_ tancuje tady u nich doma, se zdá jaksi mnohem intimnější, než by správně mělo být.

Než na tu myšlenku stačí nějak reagovat, Sherlock se ještě jednou nakloní kupředu, zatlačí Johna svým tělem k okraji pultu, a jak kolem něj protáhne ruku, aby položil prázdný hrnek do dřezu, skoro se mu vnitřní stranou paže otře o bok. Právě tak rychle se otočí a kráčí ke dveřím.

„Radši se oblékni, Johne. Nechceš přece přijít pozdě.“ Zmizí zpátky v ložnici a zavírající se dveře za ním tiše zaklapnou. John zhluboka nabere dech, pomalu ho zase vypustí a zavrtí hlavou. Tohle bude dlouhá noc.

**

John si povídá  se zákazníky, vyřizuje objednávky drinků a zároveň se snaží zpozorovat jakoukoliv neobvyklou aktivitu. Rozhodně se _nedívá_ na Sherlocka, který se proplétá davem a _flirtuje_ jako o život.           

Sherlock je ve skutečnosti ve flirtování hotový mistr, protože je to dovednost, kterou příležitostně využívá, když se vyptává svědků a případných podezřelých. Sledovat ho při práci na případu je normálně strhující, napínavé, ale dnes večer je to jenom… rušivé.

John namíří na současného adresáta Sherlockovy pozornosti mírně zamračený pohled. Ten samolibě vyhlížející blonďatý zmetek sedí naproti přes místnost v měkkém koženém křesle, vytáhlý detektiv si k němu přisedl na opěradlo a usmívá se na něj. Chlap je vysoký, dobře oblečený a nápadně hezký. Konverzace se zdá dost intimní a John si musí přísně připomenout, proč tady jsou a co přesně Sherlock dělá.

 _Žárlíš?_ Zastydí se nad tou myšlenkou, není ani trochu připravený zvážit, co to znamená, a raději se soustředí na neznámého, který okukuje jeho přítele. Možnost, že ten muž je potenciální podezřelý, je podivně uklidňující, dává Johnovi dokonale ospravedlnitelný důvod ho nenávidět.

„To je vážně sexy zamračený obličej, cos nasadil, ale myslím, že dávám přednost tomu, když se usmíváš.“

Mysl pořád upřenou na tu scénu, co se odehrává naproti, John se automaticky otočí, aby pozdravil zákazníka, který na něj promluvil, a rozpozná zubící se obličej toho odvážného ctitele ze včerejška. Uchechtne se překvapeným pobavením a tvář se mu uvolní do posmutnělého úsměvu.

„Ha, tady je,“ řekne muž vřele a nakloní se blíž. „Těšil jsem se, až ten úsměv uvidím znovu. Obávám se, že jsem včera nezaznamenal tvoje jméno. Já jsem Ethan.“

 „John.“ Natáhne ruku, kterou Ethan uchopí a jemně pohladí prsty Johnovi vnitřní stranu zápěstí, než mu ruku zase pustí.

„Tak, Johne, jaké chmurné myšlenky ti kradou úsměv?“

 Rychlý pohled přes místnost ukáže, že křeslo je teď prázdné. Když ztratil svou kořist, John zavrtí hlavou a odpoví: „Nic, jen se chovám jako trouba, myslím. Dáš si další skotskou?“

 Jak nalévá Ethanovi drink, neúspěšně se pokouší nepřemýšlet o tom, kde by teď jeho přítel mohl být. V odpověď na jeho nevyslovenou otázku dýdžej ohlásí, že na scénu přichází Scott.

Pověst o novém tanečníkovi se evidentně roznesla. Do celého klubu jako když střelí, všichni se otočí od baru a svých rozhovorů, upřou pohledy na pódium a čekají. Johnovo zrádné tělo vyhlásí nejvyšší pohotovost. Šoupne skotskou přes bar, a jak si ji Ethan bere, jemně o něj zavadí špičkami prstů.

„Na tohle jsem se taky těšil,“ řekne Ethan a otočí se k jevišti.

Ozve se [hudba](https://youtu.be/v3uGDl6gdyQ), tvrdá a důrazná. Dynamické basy otřásají podlahou, stoupají Johnovi skrze chodidla nohama nahoru a usazují se mu v břiše.

Sherlock líně vplyne na scénu, hlavu dole, a táhne za sebou dřevěnou skládací židli. Zase je bos, má na sobě černé tílko s véčkovým výstřihem a přes ně rozepnutou švestkově modrou hedvábnou košili. Otrhané džíny mu tak tak visí na bocích a odhalují v pase úzký pruh nahé kůže. Nechá židli uprostřed jeviště a jde dál, až na kraj, který je nejblíž baru. Hlava mu vyletí nahoru, v očích mu doutná a začíná houpat boky v rytmu dunící hudby.

        

         _You are my angel / Ty jsi můj anděl_

         _Come from up above / Co seshora slétl_

         _To bring me love / Aby mi přinesl lásku_

        

John stojí jako přimražený. Je jenom dobře, že všichni ostatní jsou na tom stejně; teď by nedokázal servírovat drink, kdyby se snažil sebevíc. Neexistuje žádná možnost, že by odtrhl oči od toho, co se před ním odehrává. _To není žádný anděl. To je kráčející hřích._ John prakticky cítí, jak se mu rozšiřují zornice. _Ježíši, vypadala Sherlockova prdelka vždycky takhle?_

       _Počkat. Cože?_

       Sherlock na scéně prohledává pohledem bar, dokud nenajde Johna. Sklopí pohled, podívá se na vlastní tělo, ale jeho oči se zase vrátí k Johnovi a uculí se, jako by říkal: „Vidíš? Biologie.“ Křivka jeho rtů nabere skoro nádech výzvy a Sherlock se rozvalí na židli, teď do půl těla nahý a s poklopcem džínů rozepnutým. Ve stínech pod ním je vidět fialové spodky. S pohledem pořád upřeným do Johnových očí si přejede rukama po hrudníku, přes ploché břicho až dolů _dovnitř_ do kalhot. Náhle zavře oči a hodí hlavou vzad, zadkem krouží po židli. _Ach - můj – bože_.

 Hluboce vděčný za hlasitou hudbu John cítí, jak mu uniklo tiché zakňourání. Ten zvuk se přemění v plně rozvinuté zasténání, když se Sherlock otočí, přehodí jednu nemožně dlouhou nohu přes opěradlo a sedí teď na židli obkročmo. Sáhne dolů, chytí se sedačky a začne _pro rány boží_ trhat boky dopředu v souladu s pulsujícím rytmem. Johnovo současné nejzbožnější přání je sedět na té židli _právě kurva teď achbožeanoprosím_. Nikdy v životě nebyl za nic tak vděčný, jako za skutečnost, že Sherlock je v tuhle chvíli zády k němu a nemůže mu vidět do tváře.

 Ve skrytu barového pultu sáhne dolů, aby si upravil erekci, která se mu teď bolestivě mačká proti zipu, a při tom kontaktu znovu tiše zasténá. _Oukej, pochopil jsem_.

Když píseň konečně dojde k závěru, John si povzdechne, tentokrát úlevou. Sherlock se za zvuku hromového aplausu vytratí za závěs a John najednou zase může dýchat.

Vzhlédne a vidí, že ho Ethan pozorně sleduje.

 „Tvůj přítel?“ zeptá se s úsměvem.

„Ehm… ne… tedy, ano. Jo, je to můj spolubydlící.“ Jediné, na co se John zmůže, je koktat, zatímco mu v lebce víří stovky myšlenek. Očividně není tak hetero, jak původně věřil. A taky ho právě mohutně vzrušil jeho nejlepší přítel. To je mnohem víc než jen trochu špatné. Ach bože, proč to nemůže být doslova kdokoliv jiný než Sherlock?

Ethanův úsměv nabere závistivý náznak. „Ty máš ale štěstí. Není divu, že jsi byl tak zdrženlivý.“

„Ale… ne. Ne. Já nejsem… Tak to není. Jsme jenom přátelé,“ blábolí John. „Jak můžeš říct, že jsme spolu?“

„Ale zlato, dokonce ani tady na tomhle místě neuvidíš mezi návštěvníky takový oční sex,“ řekne se smíchem.

Johnovi vyletí ruce nahoru a schovají planoucí tváře. „Ach můj bože, to jsem byl tak průhledný?“ zeptá se zoufale. Tohle se určitě nemůže dít. Sherlock se na něj díval; co to jen jeho obličej bez jeho svolení vyváděl?

Ethan se zazubí. „Já nevím, byl? Třebaže jsi přímo rozkošný, díval jsem se na _něj_. A _on_ se díval na _tebe_.“

„Aha, tohle.“ John zavrtí hlavou, cítí cosi jako úlevu, ale srdce mu pořád uhání jako o závod. „To mi jen chtěl něco dokázat.“

„No, můžeš se v duchu přesvědčovat, jak jen chceš, že ‚to tak není‘, ale řekl bych, že on rozhodně chce něco dokázat s tebou,“ řekl Ethan s dalším uchechtnutím.

„Ach bože, ach bože, sklapni, sklapni.“ _Takže co, to je mi teď čtrnáct?_ Všechna ta nažhavená krev, která planula Johnovi ve tvářích, najednou odteče pryč, když spatří přes Ethanovo rameno, jak se blíží Sherlock. Absolutně nemůže dovolit, aby vpadl doprostřed téhle konkrétní konverzace. „Mluvme o něčem jiném.“

Ethanova tvář se vyprázdní, právě když se Sherlock vecpe vedle něj k baru. „No, ahoj, ty krasavče.“ Věnuje Ethanovi podmanivý úsměv a obrátí se na Johna. „Johne, buď miláček a dej mi brandy, ano, zlato?“

„Jasnačka, Scotte. Ethane, dáš si ještě jednu?“ Ethan kývne a usměje se, a když se John otočí, aby jim nalil pití, vidí, jak Sherlock s Ethanem dovedně flirtuje, naklání se blíž a něco mu šeptá do ucha. Johna na chvíli přepadne panika, aniž by věděl proč. _Prokristapána, tohle se přece nemůže dít._ Není si úplně jistý, čeho se obává; posune jim drinky přes bar a doufá, že jeho obličej neprozrazuje nic z toho vnitřního třasu.

Sherlock se odvrátí od Ethana, zvedne svou brandy a odmění Johna mrknutím. „Díky, mazlíku.“ S posledním žhavým pohledem na Ethana ( _co to má sakra být?)_ zmizí v hlubinách klubu a John si ještě jednou ztěžka oddechne úlevou.

Ethan ho sleduje, oči mu září veselím. „Nikdy jsem u tebe neměl šanci, že ne?“

       **         

John protahuje svou rutinu před zavíračkou, jak jen může; snaží se vymyslet strategii, jak přežít cestu taxíkem domů, aniž by se totálně ztrapnil. Když se konečně dokope vyjít ven do noci, uvidí Sherlocka opřeného o pouliční svítilnu, jak civí do svého mobilu. Detektiv vzhlédne, oči má ve stínu, jeho ( _nádherné, dokonalé, k zulíbání_ ) rty se stočí do úsměvu. „Aha, tady jsi, Johne. Zrovna jsem ti psal zprávu. Je všechno v pořádku?“

Johnův obličej ožije úsměvem. „Samozřejmě. Všechno je skvělý.“ Oči mu přeletí po Sherlockově postavě, cestují po dlouhých liniích jeho těla. Uvědomí si, co se mu odráží v obličeji, a rychle ho vyrovná, než si toho Sherlock všimne. „Ehm… můžeme?“ optá se a ukáže k rohu, kde na ně s nastartovaným motorem čeká taxík.

 Chvíli se nic neděje. John si přeje, aby viděl Sherlockovi do očí, pokouší se odhadnout, co se v tom jeho pozoruhodném mozku odehrává. Náhle se Sherlock odstrčí od lampy a vykročí k němu. John se napne a stojí bez hnutí, zatímco se Sherlock protáhne kolem něj a míří k čekajícímu vozu. John s povzdechem zavře oči, krátce zaskřípe zuby a pak se otočí a nastoupí do taxíku.

K jeho úlevě je Sherlock moc zaneprázdněný nějakým bezpochyby fascinujícím kouskem čehosi ve svém telefonu. _Pravděpodobně si vyhledává vliv kyseliny na sýrový toast nebo nějakou jinou esoterickou pitomost._ John si vědomě uvolní ramena a špičkami prstů si promasíruje spánky. Jestli nedokáže přijít s nějakým způsobem, jak se se svou přehnaně aktivní představivostí vyrovnat, možná mu exploduje hlava. _Rád bych věděl, jaký je to pocit, mít aneurysma?_ Co by teď opravdu využil, je trocha soukromí. Jediné, co potřebuje, je pěkná rychlá dlaňovka a pořádný noční spánek. _Bez Sherlocka. Nahého. V jeho posteli. Ach bože. Teď ne, prosím, teď ne._ Skvělé, už se mu podařilo snížit se ke škemrání na vlastním penisu, aby se choval slušně.

„Johne?“

Ztuhne, rukama si pořád mne spánky. „Ano?“

„Jsi si jistý, že jsi v pořádku? Nevypadáš moc dobře. Bolí tě něco?“

 „Ne. Ne, jsem v pohodě. Jen… hm, trochu mě bolí hlava, to je všechno.“

 „Jsme doma, Johne. Pojď, vystup z auta, udělám ti trochu čaje.“

Zatímco John čeká, až Sherlock odemkne dveře, tiše se pro sebe zasměje. Musí na něj být opravdu nezvyklý pohled, když mu Sherlock doopravdy nabízí uvařit čaj. Znovu. Kde se ten nový trend vůbec vzal? Není si jistý, ale jestli to zahrnuje Sherlockovu dobrovolnou přípravu čaje, je všemi deseti pro.

John vyjde po schodech do bytu, pustí televizi, zhroutí se na gauč a jednu ruku si hodí přes oči. Soustředí se jenom na dýchání. Slyší Sherlocka, jak haraší v kuchyni. „Johne, neviděl jsi dneska náhodou něco neobvyklého?“

„Ne.“ _Jenom svého nejlepšího přítele, jak si strká ruce do kalhot a zatraceně si to užívá_. „Nic. Dostal jsi něco ze svých… klientů?“ Odkašle si, dost nahlas. _Bože, prosím, nedopusť, aby to slyšel._ Zní to pěkně žárlivě a John to ví.

„Nic průkazného, ale budu sledovat jednoho či dva, kteří vypadají trochu podezřele. Oba budou zítra večer v klubu. Možná se jim budu muset trochu přiblížit, abych našel vodítka, po kterých pátrám.“

John drží dál ruku přes obličej a snaží se _nepředstavovat_ si, jak bude asi vypadat Sherlockův tanec na klíně. Neúspěšně.

 Čas plyne a John se nutí ke klidu. Je do toho procesu tak zabraný, že ke své hanbě vyjekne, když ucítí na svém koleni dotek a dech mu ovane ucho. „Vystydne ti čaj, Johne.“

 Neochotně sundá ruku z očí a vidí, že Sherlock je pohodlně usazený s šálkem čaje v druhém rohu gauče a kolena má přitažená k hrudníku. Jeho vlastní hrnek stojí na stole a jemně se z něj kouří. Popadne ho, zvedne k ústům, vdechne páru a doufá, že červeň ve tvářích bude moct připsat horkému nápoji. Čaj je dokonalý, přesně takový, jak ho má rád, a on zavře oči a nechá si jeho vůní naplnit nos.

Sherlock si odkašle a plaše _(plaše?)_ se na něj usměje. „Musím ti poděkovat, Johne. Já… oceňuju… Je dobré vědět, že mě tak pozorně sleduješ, když jsem na scéně.“ Johnovo před chvílí uklidněné srdce mu v hrudi klopýtne a pak se zastaví. _Nemáš ani ponětí. Nebo ano? Ach bože, tys viděl, jakým způsobem se na tebe dívám, že jo?_ Mozek mu úplně otupí, není schopen najít slova k odpovědi. Soustředí se na Sherlockův obličej, který je samozřejmě úplně nečitelný.

„Myslím to vážně, Johne. Jsem si jistý, mezi námi dvěma, že toho vraha chytíme. Určitě udělá chybu, kterou jeden z nás zpozoruje.“

 _Ach bože. Ten případ. On myslí ten případ_. „Jistě, kámo. Cokoliv, abychom chytili vraha.“ Johna napadne, co by Sherlock řekl, kdyby věděl, jak dychtivě se na něj John díval. Možná by se mu ve tváři objevil ten analytický výraz, začal by katalogizovat data. _Uf, to by byl trapas._

 Sherlock je ženatý se svou prací, to mu dal jasně najevo hned na začátku jejich přátelství. Nic v jeho chování až dosud nenaznačovalo nic jiného a Johnovi ta skutečnost až dodnes nepřipadala nepříhodná. Taky neměl nikdy dřív to šílené nutkání praštit svým spolubydlícím o zem a ošukat ho do bezvědomí. Přejíždět rukama po té bledé dokonalé kůži, nadechnout se vůně toho nádherného hrdla, proplést prsty do hřívy těch úchvatných kučer. Musí to ze sebe dostat. Nějak. A hned.

„Tak jo.“ John vyskočí na nohy a položí hrnek teď už studeného čaje. „Jdu do sprchy.“

       Do schodů skoro sprintuje, popadne župan a zavře se v koupelně, zamkne dveře a vytáhne telefon. Na tohle bude potřebovat něco, co to přehluší. Projede si seznam empétrojek a najde písničku, kterou předtím použil Sherlock. _Ach, jak dráždivé._ Jeho _(brilantní, nádherný, svůdný)_ spolubydlící je bezpochyby dost kvalifikovaný, aby si vydedukoval, co přesně hodlá teď John ve sprše dělat, ale není třeba vyvěšovat rudý prapor. Potlačí sten a lítostivě vybere jinou z [písní](https://youtu.be/XiojdDs8wwk?list=PLU3EAawkq2dGnKJz6G2UO60mQSgnEk2DV), které předtím slyšel v baru. _Jo, tohle by mohlo fungovat_. S trochou štěstí Sherlock možná uvěří, že myslí na některého z ostatních tanečníků.

         _My eyes follow you around the room / Mé oči tě sledují po pokoji_

         _And I only ever look at you / A já se vždycky dívám jen na tebe_

         _The way you move / Všude, kam se hneš_

         _I get a feeling I can't hide / Nemůžu skrýt, co cítím_

         _It's up to you / Je to na tobě_

         _If we're gonna do this tonight / Jestli to hodláme udělat dnes večer_

 

Pustí kohoutky a čeká, až se ohřeje voda, a zatím si svléká šaty. Jakmile si je jistý, že hudba je dost nahlas, aby přehlušila jakékoliv zvuky, které by mohl vydávat, vstoupí do sprchy, opře se jednou rukou o zeď a zavře oči. Volnou rukou uchopí do dlaně svou erekci a v duchu si přehrává celé Sherlockovo představení, od začátku až do konce.


	3. Je to skutečné?

John cestou ze schodů dolů zívá a zvažuje, že svoje kroky obrátí zas rovnou zpátky do postele. Rozhodně není už tak mladý, jak býval, a tyhle probdělé noci si vybírají svou daň. Po krátké vnitřní debatě ho lahodná vůně kávy přesvědčí o opaku. S trochou štěstí Sherlock ještě nestačil vypít celou konvici.

Sherlocka najde v kuchyni, zahaleného do jeho modrého hedvábného županu a v bavlněných pyžamových kalhotách, jak se probírá hromadou fotografií, která pokrývá skoro celý jejich kuchyňský stůl. A opravdu je tu čerstvě uvařené kafe, v Johnově oblíbeném hrnku, který Sherlock přistrčí jeho směrem.

„Snídani máš v troubě, aby nevystydla,“ zamumlá jeho spolubydlící nepřítomně a přesouvá fotografie tam a zpátky.

S hrnkem těsně u pusy se John zastaví a zamrká. _Sherlock udělal snídani?_ Obezřetně začichá, jestli neucítí pozůstatky kouře nebo nebezpečných chemikálií, a detekuje jen přetrvávající aroma toastu a slaniny. No, byt pořád stojí a zdá se, že nic není zničené. Vytáhne z trouby teplý talíř, zakousne se do toastu a s plnou pusou mumlá díky. Protože stůl je teď úřední deska, raději se se svým žvancem opře o linku a pokouší se nezírat na Sherlockův štíhlý trup pod rozhaleným županem.

„Co to všechno je?“ zeptá se, konečně srká kávu a pokouší se přimět mozek k nějaké činnosti.

Sherlock poletuje kolem stolu, obchází ho a zastavuje se, aby porovnával. Náhle se zastaví, přímo před místem, kde stojí John, _samozřejmě,_ sehne se nízko nad stůl a něco zkoumá pod lupou. John vyvine zřetelné úsilí, aby se soustředil na to, co jeho přítel říká.

„Vyžádal jsem si od Molly, aby mi poslala fotky těl. Obě naše oběti měly nedávno anální pohlavní styk. Obě taky nesou tyhle stopy na zádech. Vypadá to jako škrábance od nehtů, Johne, dost hluboké na to, aby krvácely, ale ani na jednom z těl nebyla nalezena žádná krev.“

John nad tím chvíli uvažuje. „Nemohly ty škrábance vzniknout post mortem? Pak by nekrvácely.“

Sherlock podrží fotku v natažené paži, mhouří oči a otáčí jí tam a zpátky, dokud nenajde úhel, jaký mu vyhovuje. „Ne, to si nemyslím.“ Zvedne jinou fotografii a otáčí s ní vedle té první. „Ale pečlivost se vyplácí. Pojď sem, Johne, potřebuju tvoji pomoc.“

John nechá snídani stát a následuje Sherlocka do obýváku.

„Lehni si na podlahu.“

„Aha, to mám zase dělat mrtvolu? Tohle fakt miluju,“ obrátí John oči v sloup, ale přesto to udělá.

„Nebuď sarkastický, Johne, to ti nesluší. Tentokrát budeš vrah. A potřebuju, abys ležel na zádech.“

John se překulí na záda a řekne: „Oukej, co se chystáš – ungh!“

Vydá jen hluboký nedůstojný skřek, když se Sherlock spustí dolů a klekne si mu obkročmo nad klín.

_Do prdele. Ne. Nenenenene. Mrtvá šťěňátka. Hnisající rány. Vymysli něco!_

„Sherlocku, co to k čertu děláš?“

„Musím určit přesnou polohu a úhel, při kterých mohla ta zranění vzniknout. Teď mi polož ruce na záda a zahni prsty, jako bys mě ve vášnivém okamžiku škrábal.“ Sherlock vezme Johna za zápěstí a přitáhne si doktorovy ruce za sebe. Johnovy konečky prstů teď od horké kůže a vláčných svalů pod Sherlockovým županem dělí jen tenké hedvábí.

_Ježíši, kdy se tohle stalo mým životem? Mysli, mysli, mysli. Hromadná srážka na dálnici. Příšerná sobotní noční na pohotovosti. Mycroft._

Sherlock začne posouvat tělo dopředu a dozadu, zdánlivě hledá správnou polohu, ale v podstatě způsobuje spoustu úplně nepotřebného tření.

_Ach bože, ne. Zločinečtí taxíkáři. Ta uříznutá hlava v lednici minulý týden. Prosím, ať ze sebe neudělám totálního vola._

Sherlock se nakloní mírně dopředu, prohne se v zádech, _och, to si snad děláš srandu,_ a Johnovy strategie, aby si uchoval tvář, se vypaří do nicoty. Myšlenky mu uplavou s krví, která mu odteče z mozku s evidentním rozhodnutím, že jejích služeb je naléhavě třeba jinde.

Neexistuje absolutně žádná možnost, že by utajil reakci svého těla, aniž by fyzicky odstranil Sherlocka ze svého klína, ale kombinací vzrušení a studu je paralyzovaný v naprosté hrůze. Obličej mu zamrzne v nepřítomném výrazu, rezignuje na nevyhnutelné a pevně zavře oči. Sherlock na něm dokonale ztuhne a John ví, že mu došla základní podstata věci.

John nemá ponětí, jak by mohl Sherlock reagovat. Zadržuje dech a čeká na kousavou poznámku, pobavení, bolestné rozpaky nebo nějakou jinou z tisíce reakcí. Jediné, čím si je jistý, je, že Sherlock tohle _nebude_ ignorovat a nedovolí Johnovi ponechat si ani špetku důstojnosti. Uplyne chvíle ticha. Pak další. A pak, právě tehdy, ucítí v rozkroku zacukání v odpověď.

Je to tak nečekané, že Johnovi chvíli trvá, než mu přesně dojde, co se stalo, a v tu chvíli je pocit, jak se jiný penis nadouvá proti jeho vlastnímu, ještě zřetelnější. Johnovi se reflexivně rozletí víčka a setká se s překvapeným vzrušením, které na něj svítí ze Sherlockových modrozelených očí.

John zatne ruce, zaboří nehty do hladké kůže Sherlockových zad skrz skoro nepostřehnutelnou hedvábnou bariéru, a sotva se zvládne zarazit, aby nevzepjal boky vzhůru.

       Sherlockovi se v obličeji objeví prázdný výraz, rychle vystřídaný svítajícím uvědoměním. Vydechne: „Ano…“ a sveze se dopředu, přistane opřený o ruce po obou stranách Johnovy hlavy a rozzáří se menšímu muži do tváře. „To bylo perfektní, Johne. Děkuju.“

Sherlock ladně vyskočí na nohy a uhání zpátky do kuchyně, aby znovu poletoval kolem stolu.

„Byli v přesně stejné pozici, když ty škrábance vznikly, což znamená, že museli v tu dobu být naživu. Ale proč ta těla očistil, než se jich zbavil? Ta krev sama o sobě nemohla být nijak významná. Co mimo krve musel ještě odstranit?“

John omráčeně leží na podlaze, sleduje tu ukázku mentální akrobacie a přemýšlí, jestli se Sherlock vědomě vyhýbá tomu, co se odehrálo, nebo je tak úplně pohlcený tou hádankou před sebou, že už to vymazal. Ne, že by na tom teď záleželo. Ta chvíle minula a John ví, že Sherlock tak jako tak nevezme na vědomí, co se událo. _Není to jeho parketa_.

John se vyhrabe na nohy, pomalu a zhluboka se nadechne, pak zase dech vypustí a řekne: „Nevím, kámo. Co už jsi otestoval?“ Následuje svého nejlepšího přítele zpátky do kuchyně a dojí si snídani.

**

John drží v ruce utěrku a schlíple utírá něčí vylité pití. Zároveň sleduje Sherlocka, zase pohrouženého do flirtování s tím hezkým blondýnem z minulého večera. Sherlock se k němu naklání, nedotýká se ho, ale rozhodně naznačuje, že by rád. Co začalo jako pěkná noční práce, se pro Johna stává větším a větším trápením.

„Neber to moc vážně, chlape.“

John, vytržený ze svých temných myšlenek, se prudce otočí s utěrkou pořád v ruce, a uvidí Patricka, který stojí za ním s tváří ověnčenou vráskami soucitu.

„Ježíši, Patricku, musíš se přestat kolem mě takhle plížit!“

Majitel baru mu věnuje vědoucí úsměv. „Kdyby ses tolik nesoustředil na něj, tak by se mi to tak často nedařilo.“

Patrick ukáže bradou směrem k milostnému živému obrazu naproti přes místnost. „Je to jen práce. Většina mých tanečníků, kteří mají partnery, je nenechá chodit do klubu, když pracují. Vědět, co jejich polovičky dělají, a vidět to na vlastní oči, to jsou dvě různé věci; a hodně lidí se s tím nedokáže vypořádat, když to mají takhle před očima.“

„My nejsme partneři. Ehm… ne v tom smyslu,“ řekne John tiše a rozhlédne se kolem, aby se ujistil, že nikdo není v doslechu.

„Zapomněl jsi, Johne, že jsem viděl, jak ses díval na jeho tanec.“ Patrickovi zahoří v očích šibalské ohníčky. „Poznám žárlivost, když ji vidím. A taky poznám herecký výkon, když ho vidím; moji tanečníci to dělají noc co noc. A Sherlock právě teď hraje. Brilantně, mohl bych dodat.“

Patrick se nakloní trochu blíž, aby mohl Johnovi šeptat do ucha. „Víš, když jsem tehdy mluvil s vaším parťákem detektivem inspektorem, říkal mi, že Sherlock je mozkem vaší malé operace, ale ty taky nejsi hlupák, Johne. Ti muži v tomhle klubu – jediné, co vidí, je krásný kus masa. Ty a já jsme tu jediní, kdo ví, co doopravdy dokáže, a jeho jednání je toho okázalým důkazem. Je to dobrý chlap.“

John zafuní smíchy. „Díky, Patricku. Je fajn slyšet, jak ještě někdo jiný oceňuje, co dělá. Lidi tohle normálně neříkají.“

„A co lidi normálně říkají?“

„Že je totální kretén.“

Patrick se uchechtne. „Jo, to je taky, určitě. Ale pořád je dobrý chlap.“

Dýdžej ohlásí, že nastal čas, aby se Scott vrátil na scénu, a jak John, tak jeho srdeční tep si toho okamžitě všimnou. Dívá se, jak se všichni zákazníci otáčejí zády k baru, vymění si s Patrickem úsměv a opře se bokem o ledničku, připravený užít si to, co se rychle stalo nejlepší součástí jeho dne.

[Rytmus](https://youtu.be/AUnPS_TjVSs) začíná skoro jako srdeční tep a John cítí, jak se zabydluje v jeho těle, jako by tam patřil. Pak uvidí Sherlocka, oblečeného v přiléhavé hnědé kůži a temně karmínovém hedvábí. Doplíží se na okraj jeviště a začne s tancem. Stehna se mu napínají, houpe horní polovinou trupu, břišní svaly hrozí utrhat knoflíčky té typicky sherlockovsky těsné košile. Je to pomalé a smyslné a _ach kurva_ neuvěřitelně sexy. Na jevišti je roztroušeno porůznu několik tyčí a až dodneška je Sherlock všechny ignoroval. Tohle představení je jiné.

 

_Twisted this feeling walked out of shape / Zvrácený cit mě vyvádí z míry_

_So tired of revealing the moves that I make / Odhalování svých tahů mám plné zuby_

_And I know, yes I know, but is this real? / A vím, ano, já vím, ale je to skutečné?_

_And I know, yes I know, but is this real? / A vím, ano, já vím, ale je to skutečné?_

        

         _Feeling inconstant could drive me insane / Cítit váhání mě přivádí k šílenství_

         _Flesh to blood to bone to love / Masem a krví a kostmi až k lásce_

         _Twisted… / Zvrácené…_

         _And I know, yes I know, but is this real?_ / _A vím, ano, já vím, ale je to skutečné?_

         _And I know, yes I know, but is this real?_ / _A vím, ano, já vím, ale je to skutečné?_

Sherlock obkročí centrální tyč, zavěsí se na ni jednou svou dlouhou rukou, tělo vyklene dozadu. Druhou ruku položí na boky, vlní se, osedlá si kov, který má mezi nohama. Očima šlehne k Johnovým a věnuje mu prostopášné pousmání, a pak ovine svoje dlouhé tělo kolem tyče. Všechny procesy v Johnově těle se rázem s rachotem a zaskřípěním zastaví. Úder srdce, pak další, a všechno se rozběhne na plné obrátky a snaží se dohnat ztracený čas. _Bože, to je žhavý._

John se v duchu vrací k té chvíli v bytě, když cítil Sherlockovu erekci, jak se tiskne k jeho. Tělem mu otřese nová vlna vzrušení. Není přece možné, že si ten vášnivý pohled v Sherlockových očích jen představoval.

 

         _And I know, yes I know, but is this real?/ A vím, ano, já vím, ale je to skutečné?_

         _And I know, yes I know, but is this real?/ A vím, ano, já vím, ale je to skutečné?_

Svaly v Johnově tváři si nemůžou vybrat, jak se tvářit, a tak předvedou pozoruhodný řetězec grimas. Pak do jeho příjemného omámení pronikne něčí hlas. Opustí fantazii, ve které se náhle proměnil v tu kovovou tyč, otočí se a spatří muže, který na něj gestikuluje přes barový pult. _Vážně? Musí to být právě teď?_ Johnův obličej se konečně ustálí na výrazu ledové zdvořilosti a drží se ho jako o život.

„Dej mi Newcastle, kámo.“ Je to ten blonďatý neznámý, u kterého se předtím Sherlock rozvaloval. Takhle zblízka je dokonce ještě víc omračující, ostře řezaný obličej s živýma zelenýma očima a ušlechtilými ústy. Pronikavý pach jeho kolínské Johnovi trochu zvedá žaludek. Ten idiot dokonce ani neodtrhne hladové oči od scény, aby si objednal. John by si nepomyslel, že může toho chlapa nesnášet ještě víc než doteď, ale jak se ukazuje, pletl se.

Vytáhne z chladničky pivo, otevře láhev a beze slova ji šoupne přes bar. Muž za pití zaplatí a uznale ho pozvedne v pozdravu směrem k jevišti, kde si Sherlock dlouhými, vláčnými pohyby svléká kalhoty.

„Sundal bych toho z něj víc, než nám ukáže sám, to jo,“ řekne s perverzním úsměškem.

John zatne pěsti a násilím se snaží udržet si úsměv. „Jistě, kámo. Je rozhodně… výjimečný.“ _Nemáš ponětí, jak výjimečný, ty kreténe._

Nechá blond cizince jeho pití, popojde za barem o pár kroků a nutí se nepřeskočit pult a toho nadutého idiota nezneškodnit. Nemá důkaz, že je to ten vrah, zatím ne, ale John velice, velice doufá.

Pustí toho zmrda z hlavy, zvedne oči zpátky k jevišti a zjistí, že se na něj Sherlock dívá. John zvedne koutek v ironickém pousmání a neurčitě mávne rukou směrem k tomu kreténovi na druhém konci baru. Celosvětově jediný konzultující detektiv stočí rty do pomalého, utajeného úsměvu, kterým ho odměňuje, jen když si myslí, že John udělal něco chytrého, a věnuje mu ten nejmenší náznak mrknutí.

V Johnově těle zaplane vzrušení, přestože si vlastně ten ‚chytrý‘ úsměv nezasloužil. Jeho nechuť k tomu blonďákovi je založená spíš na osobní averzi než na brilantní dedukci, ale Sherlock asi musí souhlasit, že je to v tomhle bodě jejich vyšetřování podezřelý číslo jedna.

Sleduje, jak jeho přítel opouští scénu, a dvakrát si překontroluje, že má telefon nastavený na vibrace, pro případ, že by potřeboval, aby zasáhl. S příjemným pocitem očekávání se vrací zpátky ke svým povinnostem, ale půlku pozornosti upírá k tomu blondýnovi a sleduje, jak si razí cestu barem.

Je na toho muže tak soustředěný, že ho adrenalin, který mu teď ustavičně proudí tělem, rozsvítí jako vánoční stromek. A pak vzhlédne a spatří objekt své _touhy a chtíče_ zavěšený do úplně jiného chlapa. Ethana.

Tělo se mu sevře a mlčky křičí _MŮJ_! Podívá se dolů na své ruce na baru a přikáže si povolit pěsti. _Je to kvůli případu, ty idiote. Jen kvůli případu._ Mohlo by se stát, že se spletl? Usoudil, že ten blonďák je jejich podezřelý, jen na základě Sherlockovy reakce na něj. Ale zdálo se to tak jisté.

Pokud je to pravda, tak tohle je… _pro zábavu_? Nedokáže si pomoct, aby se na ten pár znovu nepodíval. Sherlock si Ethana vede k jednomu z pokojů pro soukromé tance a v celé tváři má vepsanou výzvu.

Možná Ethan s tím druhým spolupracuje? V Johnovi nezablikalo během komunikace u baru žádné výstražné světýlko.

Ethan se přes rameno na Johna ohlédne, pak sklopí pohled k podlaze, a než se za nimi zavřou dveře, začervená se.

Johnova myšlenková nit se s hlasitým rupnutím přetrhne. Hned potom Patrick ohlásí poslední šanci si objednat a najednou je tu nával zákazníků. Když může zase vzhlédnout, dveře pokoje jsou znovu otevřené a ani jeden z mužů není v dohledu. Ztratil z očí i toho blondýna. _Prosím, ať je to jen kvůli případu._

Před zavíračkou klubu John pospíchá s úklidovou rutinou. Právě když končí, konečně ucítí, jak mu vibruje mobil.

_Nečekej na mě. Mám nějakou záležitost, které se musím věnovat. SH_

John cítí, jak se mu svírá žaludek. Na chodníku zaváhá, zatne zuby, tělo má napjaté k prasknutí potřebou _něco_ dělat. Je připravený na případ, na rvačku, na cokoliv.

_Záležitost? JW_

_Ano. SH_

_Kde jsi? Můžu pomoct. JW_

_S tímhle ne. SH_

_Co to má znamenat, „s tímhle“? Šel jsi s někým domů?! JW_

_Nedělej to. SH_

_Co nemám dělat? JW_

_Nedělej předpoklady. Nemáš všechna data. SH_

_Tak mi je řekni! JW_

_Johne, potřebuju, abys mi věřil. Prosím. SH_

John si ztěžka povzdechne, všechno to napětí v těle mu poleví a nechá ho úplně otupělého. Zírá na svůj telefon celou minutu, než odpoví.

_Jo, jistěže ti věřím, Sherlocku. Ať už děláš cokoliv, buď opatrný. JW_

Když se John dostane zpátky do Baker Street, plácne sebou na gauč, aby se díval na nějaké kraviny v televizi, a předstírá, že nečeká, až přijde Sherlock domů. Taky se pokouší nepředstavovat si Sherlocka ani s jedním z těch mužů, se kterými může nebo nemusí být… _právě teď_. Ani jedna z těch snah není úspěšná.

Hodiny plynou a John bojuje se spánkem. Nakonec se podívá na hodiny. Je pět ráno a po Sherlockovi pořád ani stopy. Otočí se obličejem k opěradlu gauče a v tichém utrpení si přitáhne kolena k hrudníku, podvědomě kopíruje Sherlockovu oblíbenou trucovitou polohu. Poraženě zavře oči, ale nedokáže přestat natahovat uši, jestli neuslyší, jak se otvírají dveře. Ten zvuk nepřichází a on v matném světle přicházejícího svítání konečně ztrácí bitvu s vyčerpáním.


	4. Cizinec

Když se John pozdě odpoledne probudí, líně se protáhne, zavrtá se nosem hlouběji do svého polštáře a přetáhne si deku přes hlavu, aby se schoval před ostrým slunečním světlem. Převalí se na záda a zažije chvilku nečekané ztráty pevné půdy pod zadkem, než přistane s tvrdým nárazem na podlaze obývacího pokoje.

_Aha. No jo. Gauč._

 Podrážděná nespokojenost z minulé noci se mu ozývá vespodu lebky jako tupá, pulzující bolest. Posadí se, mohutným zívnutím si div nevykloubí čelist, bolavou, jak zatínal zuby. Protře si dlaní pravé oko, opře se lokty o přitažená kolena a těžce složí hlavu do dlaní.

Pomalu otočí hlavu, aby se podíval na teplounké hnízdo, ze kterého právě vypadl. Jak se k čertu objevily jeho peřiny tady na gauči? Možná paní Hudsonová? Ne, ta je na dovolené. Jediné další vysvětlení je… Rychle se rozhlédne.

Ne. Sherlock musel někdy dorazit domů, ale teď tady není. V bytě pořád panuje to duté prázdno jako v časných ranních hodinách. John si představí Sherlocka, jak vchází do bytu, zatímco on spí; snaží se ho v duchu vidět, jak jde do jeho pokoje, sbírá jeho lůžkoviny a zase se vrací, aby ho do nich zachumlal. Při představě, jak mu Sherlock bere hlavu do dlaní, aby mu pod ni podstrčil polštář, ho zaplaví hřejivé teplo. _Jen nebuď tak hrr, ty troubo. Tys pro něj udělal totéž už mockrát; jen ti vrací laskavost_. Přestože to není přesně to, co by John chtěl, je nepopiratelně potěšený pomyšlením, že jeho blízkost možná způsobila, že ten samozvaný sociopat začíná být k ostatním pozornější.

John si udělá čaj, odnese si ho do obýváku a posadí se do křesla. Když si poprvé usrkne, všimne si, že naproti němu, na sedadle Sherlockova křesla, je přeložený kus papíru. Je na něm jeho jméno, napsané Sherlockovým ostrým rukopisem. John chvíli na ten dopis zírá, pak po něm sáhne a sebere ho z křesla. Rozloží papír, _proč se mi tak třesou ruce_ , a přečte si krátký vzkaz.

**Uvidíme se večer v klubu. Všechno ti vysvětlím. SH**

Johnovi při zmínce, že Sherlocka brzy uvidí, vyletí tep. Jsou nějaké nové informace o případu? Nebo má v plánu mu vysvětlit, kde byl? John si není úplně jistý, jestli to chce slyšet. Znovu si usrkne z hrnku a zašklebí se. Seděl tam a zíral na ten vzkaz tak dlouho, že mu zatím čaj vystydl. Položí hrnek a pohlédne na hodiny. Je čas se připravit.   

**

V klubu John zaujme svoje místo za barem, ale rozhlíží se a pátrá po nějaké známce Sherlockovy přítomnosti. Poté, co si vymění pozdravy s ostatními barmany, otočí se, aby začal doplňovat chladničku, ale zastaví ho něčí ruka na rameni. Obrátí se a přivítá ho Patrickův široký úsměv.

„Johne! Co děláš tady vzadu? Tvůj přítel na tebe čeká u vašeho stolu,“ mávne neurčitě rukou směrem ke scéně. „Co si dáš k pití, kamaráde? Je to na mě, na cokoliv máš chuť.“

„Cože?“ John se otočí a rozhlédne se, ale v baru je moc plno a přes dav nevidí. „Sherlock mě potřebuje vidět? Víš proč?“

„Ne, ne, ne tenhle přítel, ten druhý, ten od policie, ten detektiv inspektor. Je támhle u stolu jedenáct. Jdi si k němu sednout a já ti přinesu drink. Co si dáš?“ Rozsvítí svůj už i tak zářivý úsměv ještě o stupínek víc. „Máš u mě dneska otevřený neomezený účet, tak ho dobře využij!“

„Ehm… skotskou. Co se děje? Proč ten neomezený účet?“ John se zmateně svraštělým obočím sleduje, jak mu Patrick nalévá drink. 

„Nejlepší způsob, jak ti poděkovat, je spoustou a spoustou alkoholu a hezkými chlapy na očumování, kámo.“

 Poděkovat? John nechápavě zírá a Patrick mu s mrknutím podá sklenici. „Jdi za svým přítelem. Objasní ti detaily a já se zatím postarám o tenhle dav,“ mávne rukou k obleženému baru. „Dej mi vědět, kdy budeš chtít dolít.“

„Oukej, ehm, díky,“ řekne John roztržitě a už se otáčí, aby podlezl sklápěcí část pultu a propletl se davem ke stolu, o kterém se Patrick zmiňoval. Je to jeden z VIP sekce přímo před scénou. Konečně uvidí Grega a posadí se do křesla vedle něj.

„Co ty tady pro všechno na světě děláš?“ zeptá se bez úvodu.

Greg ho přivítá úsměvem a pozvednutou sklenkou. „Hej, k tomu mám daleko, abych odmítal pití zdarma. Na zdraví, kamaráde!“ Ťukne sklenicí o Johnovu a napije se.

Náhle se Johnův tázavý výraz vyrovná a ve tváři se mu objeví pochopení. Dílky zapadnou na místo a jeho mozek si to konečně dá dohromady. „Případ je uzavřený?“

Teď je řada na Gregovi, aby vypadal zmateně. „Jo, toho hajzla už jsme dostali za mříže. Sherlock ti o tom neřekl?“

„Ani jsem ho nezahlédl, ne od včerejška, kdy jsem odsud v noci odešel,“ vysvětlí John. „Tys ho viděl?“

Gregovi vyletí obočí nahoru, až se mu skoro potká s vlasy. „Od chvíle, kdy dneska ráno opustil Scotland Yard, ne. On nedorazil domů?“ ptá se a vypadá trochu znepokojeně.

„Ne, ne… tedy, jo, asi doma byl, ale já jsem spal. Ale než jsem se probudil, už byl zase pryč.“ John vytáhne telefon a napíše Sherlockovi rychlý vzkaz.

_Kde jsi? JW_

„No, to je trochu divné,“ usoudí Greg, ale i tak se uklidní. Na Sherlockovi je divné všechno. „Jo, dostal jsem dnes brzy ráno od Sherlocka textovku s číslem hotelového pokoje. Než jsme se tam dostali, stačil toho zmrda vyřídit a svázat prostěradly. Říkal něco o tom, že má ten chlápek nějakou křivou manikúru nebo co a taky něco plácal o jeho kolínské. Namlel toho ještě hromadu, ale víš, jaký je, půlku toho, co říkal, jsem vůbec nepobral.“

 „Proč mi k čertu neřekl, kam to jde?“ vyhrkne John a zvýší hlas. „Zatracený idiot, vběhne do takové situace bez krytí!“ Přestože je v klubu pořádný hluk, teď už se vzteká tak nahlas, že to začíná přitahovat pozornost.

„Ježíši, ztlum to trochu,“ snaží se ho uklidnit Lestrade.

„Promiň, promiň, já jenom… On mi jde prostě tak na nervy!“ John si zajede rukama do vlasů a snaží se dát tomu všemu nějaký smysl. „Alespoň mi řekni - byl ten vrah vysoký, s blond vlasy, hezký a měl zelené oči?“

„Jo, to je on. Ten jeho pěknej ksichtík budou ve vězení milovat.“

„A co ten druhý chlápek?“

Lestrade vypadá zase zmateně. „Jaký druhý chlápek? Žádný jiný není. Od začátku jsme věděli, že je to práce jednoho pachatele.“

 _Ach bože_. Takže Sherlockův zájem o Ethana rozhodně neměl nic společného s případem. John si neuvědomil, že doufá, dokud ta naděje nepominula a nenechala ho na holičkách. Vyprázdní sklenici a upustí ji na stůl mezi nimi. Cítí, jak mu zavibroval mobil příchozí zprávou.

_Jsem tady. SH_

John se rozhlédne po klubu, ale Sherlocka nevidí. Popadne sklenici ze stolu a ukáže na Lestradovu. „Chceš další?“

Sotva počká na souhlasné přikývnutí a už je na cestě k baru; cestou se rozhlíží tam i zpátky. Ne, že by měl jen tu nejmlhavější představu, co Sherlockovi řekne, až ho uvidí. Vypadá to, že svoje city objevil příliš pozdě.

_Jo, ale kde tady? JW_

John se zastaví pár kroků od baru a všechno se v něm sevře, když před sebou spatří sedět povědomou postavu. Ne Sherlocka. Ethana.

Není těžké vidět, proč by měl Sherlock zájem; ten muž vypadá opravdu dost dobře. A vážně je hrozně milý, třebaže jeho flirtování _je_ trochu neohrabané. Dokonalý klaďas. Vůbec není jeho chyba, že při pohledu na něj John překypuje žárlivostí.

Vykročí blíž a potlačuje svoji reakci. Jestli je tohle ten, koho Sherlock chce, může se alespoň pokusit vzít ho na milost. Dojde až k němu a opře se o bar vedle Ethana, mávne na Patricka, aby dolil obě sklenice, a nasadí cosi, o čem doufá, že je přátelský úsměv. 

„Ahoj, Ethane.“

Ethan k němu vzhlédne a vypadá opravdu potěšeně překvapený. John potlačí chuť jednu mu vrazit.

„Johne! To je milé, vidět tě na téhle straně baru,“ rozšíří se mu úsměv. „Mimochodem, gratuluju. A já jsem si myslel, že jsi prostě roztomilý barman.“

„Scott ti o tom řekl?“

„Myslíš Sherlocka? Jo, vyprávěl mi to dnes ráno.“

John mu drobně, upjatě přikývne a sklopí pohled k baru. Nevěří si dost na to, aby promluvil. No, takže záhada zmizení spolubydlícího je vyřešena. John si skoro zvládne nepředstavovat postelový rozhovor, který vedl k téhle konverzaci. To je skvělé. _Prostě skvělé_. Zrovna když si myslel, že se kvůli celé té zatracené situaci už nemůže cítit hůř.

Ethan musí z jeho profilu něco poznat, protože ho to přiměje naklonit se blíž a tiše mu promluvit do ucha. „Johne, ať už si myslíš cokoliv, nedělej to. Není na mně, abych ti prozrazoval, proč za mnou přišel, ale můžu ti říct, že bys mu měl dát vědět, co cítíš.“

John střelí očima k Ethanovu obličeji a cítí se odhalený. Jemný chápavý úsměv, který vidí, mu vrátí trochu naděje. Ale i tak zasténá. „Ty to nechápeš. Jestli je to i pro tebe tak očividné, pak už to musí dávno vědět. Ty nevíš, jaký je; on vidí všechno.“

„Johne, jak by mohl? Věřím, že ani _ty_ nevíš, co doopravdy cítíš. Miluješ ho?“

 Miluje? Miluje Sherlocka? Samozřejmě že ano. Sherlock je jeho nejlepší přítel. Otevře pusu, aby to Ethanovi vysvětlil, ale ten ho hned přeruší.

„Ne, neříkej mi tu obvyklou větu. Vy dva se jeden na druhého nedíváte jako přátelé. Vzpomeň si na to, jak ho sleduješ na scéně, a _pak_ mi na tu otázku odpověz.“ Podívá se na hodinky, a pak zase zpátky na Johna. „Máš na to minutu. Neanalyzuj to; prostě mi řekni, jak to cítíš.“

John myslí na jejich přátelství, jak ho to k Sherlockovi táhlo od toho prvního dne v laboratoři v Bart’s. Na ranní telefonáty od Lestrada, Sherlockovy brilantní dedukce, honičky s bušícím srdcem po tmavém nočním Londýně, oslavy pozdě v noci, kypící adrenalinem, když se jim povedlo úspěšně uzavřít případ, na Sherlocka, který pak vytuhne na celý den a po probuzení zhltne všechno, co najde v kuchyni.

A pak na ty tiché chvíle, kdy se dělí o noviny nad stolem u snídaně; na Sherlocka, který hraje na housle, zatímco si John vychutnává hrnek čaje; na láskyplné hašteření nad experimenty, decimujícími kuchyň; na Sherlocka, zářícího tím úsměvem John-řekl-něco-chytrého. Všechno to jsou známky dokonalého přátelství.

Ale sledovat Sherlocka na jevišti, to je jiná písnička. Jenom myslet na to je… _zatraceně_. Úplně náhle to všechno dává smysl. Všechny ty chybějící kousky skládačky konečně zapadly na místo. _Ach můj bože_. Je do Sherlocka zamilovaný celou tu dobu, jen si nikdy neuvědomil, o co jde.

Ethan se na něj pořád dívá a usmívá se čím dál víc, jak sleduje uvědomění, které Johnovi svítá ve tváři. „Věděl jsem, že na to přijdeš,“ řekne a mrkne na něj.

John je z toho úplně vedle. Má pocit, jako by právě dostal přes hlavu velkou cihlou ve tvaru Sherlocka. Otevře pusu a hned ji zase zavře. Co má k čertu říct? „Ehm… já, ehm…“ Zaslechne zvuk příchozí zprávy.

_Dívej se, Johne. SH_

Ethan se uchechtne a znovu se podívá na hodinky. „Vím, že je toho hodně, co musíš zpracovat, ale zrovna teď si myslím, že by sis měl jít sednout ke svému kámošovi. Na tohle budeš chtít sedět v první řadě.“

Právě v tu chvíli John slyší, jak dýdžej ohlašuje, že další na scénu přichází Scott. Ethan se směje jeho vyvaleným očím. „Dýchej, Johne. A teď jdi.“

John popadne svůj i Gregův drink a jak spěchá, skoro je převrhne. Otočí se, aby se rozběhl ke stolu, ale v poslední chvíli se zastaví a ohlédne se na Ethana přes rameno. „Díky,“ řekne a rozpačitě sklopí hlavu. „Za všechno.“

Vrátí se ke stolu právě včas, aby si s Gregem vyměnil pohled, než v klubu úplně zhasnou světla.

[Hudba](https://youtu.be/Vo_qsfvjfSU) začíná a po pár okamžicích bodový reflektor ozáří nehybnou postavu, stojící zády k obecenstvu těsně před závěsem v pozadí scény. Johnovi se v krku zadrhne dech, když spatří tu povědomou siluetu. Sherlock se otočí tváří kupředu; dnes večer má na sobě vlastní oblečení, dokonce i Belstaff a šálu. _To je můj nejoblíbenější oděv_. Tohle je to, v čem John Sherlocka vídá každý den, a John si nemůže pomoct, aby si nepomyslel, jak je Sherlock krásný.

John se dívá, celý uchvácený, a Sherlock zvedne hlavu a prohledává dav, dokud Johna nezahlédne. S očima zaklesnutýma do jeho Sherlock nabere hluboký, roztřesený dech, který John vidí i na celou tu dálku z jeviště. Sherlock pomalu dojde dopředu, kroky má skoro nejisté. V jeho pohybech je znát napětí, které tam nikdy dřív nebylo. John sleduje, jak se blíží, a Sherlock si stáhne šálu z krku a hodí ji za sebe. Zavrtí rameny, nechá si kabát sklouznout z paží a dopadnout na podlahu. K tělu mu přiléhá tuhově šedý oblek, zdůrazňuje jeho štíhlé boky a neuvěřitelně dlouhé nohy. Modrá košile dokonale ladí s modrou v jeho očích a rozjasňuje zelené skvrnky, které v nich má. Dojde až dopředu na okraj jeviště, než si začne svlékat sako, pohledem pořád propaluje Johnovy oči a ve tváři má drobný, intimní úsměv.

John se v pokusu získat trochu slin v náhle příliš vyschlých ústech kousne do spodního rtu a srdce mu začíná uhánět. Zadržuje dech, aniž by si to uvědomoval.

 

         _Tell me if the feeling flows both ways / Pověz mi, jestli ten cit je oboustranný_

         _Help me find a way round through this maze / Pomoz mi najít cestu skrz tu spleť_

         _Lock me up and keep me high for days / Zamkni mě a udržuj mě v extázi_

         _Never let it go down, slow down / Nedovol nikdy, aby to pominulo, zvolnilo_

        

         _Maybe you're my perfect drug / Možná jsi moje dokonalá droga_

         _Make it feel like summer time / S tebou mám pocit, že je pořád léto_

         _Take me to the finish line / Vezmi mě do cíle_

         _Give me a sign, give me a sign / Dej mi znamení, dej mi znamení_

 

John je jako přimražený na místě, neschopný zpracovat, co se to děje. Je přišpendlený tím pohledem, tím, který vždycky vidí všechno. Ale v Sherlockových očích je dnes večer nejistota, a ta je nová. Ústa mu povolí, úsměv trochu pohasne do čehosi citlivějšího, zranitelnějšího, a John ho vidí tiše zpívat _‚dej mi znamení‘_. Klub kolem nich postupně mizí, až tam nezůstane nic než John, Sherlock a ta otázka, co se mezi nimi vznáší, tak zřetelná v Sherlockově tváři. John má pocit, jako by se mu všechny svaly proměnily ve vodu, ale zmůže se na drobné přikývnutí.

Sherlockovi se okamžitě rozsvítí oči, jemně se kousne do spodního rtu a ruce mu sjedou k zapínání u krku košile. Náhle ji roztrhne od sebe a obecenstvo zešílí, hvízdá a řve uznáním.

John si je rámusu davu sotva vědom; všechny smysly má upřené jen na jeden malý detail. To jediné vodítko, které Sherlock zvolil jenom kvůli němu; věděl, že si z něj vyvodí správný závěr. Sherlockovi kolem krku visí Johnovy vojenské identifikační známky.

Johnovi se srdce nadme tak, že otestuje hranice jeho hrudníku; pokouší se o úsměv, ale rty se mu tak třesou, že se mu to moc nedaří. Něco v jeho tváři tu práci ale musí odvádět, protože napětí ze Sherlockova těla mizí a zase je z něj ten vláčný, smyslný tanečník, na kterého si John už zvykl.

 Vpíjí Sherlockův pohled, soustředěně upřený na jeho tvář. _Můj. Jenom můj._ Zbytku davu nevěnuje ani trochu pozornosti. Tenhle tanec je jen pro něj. John má pocit, jako by se každou chvíli mohl vznést ze židle. Naneštěstí píseň končí a Sherlock mizí za závěsem, ale ne dřív, než věnuje Johnovi poslední ostýchavý úsměv.

Po chvíli se John vytrhne z omámení a vzpomene si, že naproti němu sedí Lestrade. Podívá se na něj, ale není schopen se zbavit poblázněného výrazu, který má ve tváři. Greg mu oplatí pohled a zubí se od ucha k uchu.

„Já to věděl! Já jsem to sakra věděl! Anderson mi dluží dvě stovky!“ řehtá se Greg, až si musí utírat slzy z očí.

„Kristepane, Gregu, vy jste se o nás vsadili?“

„Samo, že jo. Vy dva už kolem sebe tancujete celé věky. Jeď domů, Johne.“

A právě v tu chvíli Johnovi zavibruje telefon příchozí zprávou.

_Domů? SH_

_Ach bože, ano. JW_

John zvedne k Lestradovi vykulené oči. Starší muž na něj lascivně mrkne a popřeje mu: „Užij si to.“

„Ale jdi do prdele,“ zazubí se John, vyhrabe se od stolu a Greg se začne znovu chechtat.

John k východu skoro uhání, vyprovázejí ho chápavé pohledy a závistivá zamračení ostatních návštěvníků baru. Všechny je ignoruje; nemá pomyšlení na nic jiného, než na toho muže, který na něj čeká venku. Vyřítí se ze dveří na chodník a horečnatě se rozhlíží, dokud nezahlédne Sherlocka, který tiše postává o kousek dál. Detektiv k němu váhavě vykročí. Nervózní napětí je zpátky, výmluvně čiší z každé linie jeho vysokého těla. John k němu vzhlédne, v očích plno otázek.

„Johne, já…“ Sherlockovi se vytratí hlas, rukama rozhodí do vzduchu, není si jistý, co si s nimi počít. Vypadá v rozpacích a úplně, jako by se topil. Pryč je jeho obvyklá zdvořilá arogance, pýcha exotického tanečníka; tenhle Sherlock je ztracený.

 _On tohle nikdy předtím nedělal_. Ta myšlenka Johna zasáhne s jemností bouracího kladiva. Všechna vlastní slova se mu zadrhnou v krku, zaseknou se a hledají, kudy ven.

John se zhluboka nadechne a pak pomalu dech vypustí. „Pojeďme domů,“ řekne, pokusí se usmát, ale rty se mu chvějí. Sherlock jen kývne a uhne pohledem.          


	5. Dotek

Ticho v taxíku je ohlušující. Sherlock otevře ústa, jako by chtěl promluvit, ale pak střelí otráveným pohledem po řidiči. Odhodlaně zase pusu zavře a otočí se směrem k oknu. John cítí, jak mu z těla v dusivých vlnách vyzařuje napětí.

Toho mlčení začíná být na Johna trochu moc, a tak zaloví v kapse pro telefon a sluchátka, co si tam strčil po jeho sólo cestě taxíkem do klubu. Vybere píseň, na kterou Sherlock předtím tančil, a pokusí se odblokovat všechno ostatní a soustředit se na své myšlenky.

 _Co mám říct? Jak vůbec začít?_ Přes všechnu Sherlockovu obvyklou sebejistotu je ten muž, který teď sedí vedle něj, v rozpacích a váhavý. Až dosud v jejich přátelství John obvykle věděl, jak s tím typicky arogantním, autokratickým spolubydlícím zacházet, ale tohle je nové území.

 Jak naslouchá textu písně, uvědomí si, že Sherlock s ním celý týden komunikoval, prostřednictvím hudby mu sděloval všechno to, co nevěděl, jak říci slovy.

Myšlenky mu přeruší příchozí zpráva.

_Johne… SH_

_Zjistil jsem, že nejsem schopný vydedukovat, nač myslíš. Nelíbí se mi nevědět. SH_

John k muži vedle sebe pocítí vlnu něhy a koutkem oka se po něm podívá. _Nikdy předtím jsem nebyl schopný před ním cokoliv skrýt. Vždycky ví, na co myslím. City._ Sherlock sedí strnule, tiskne se ke dveřím auta. Tvář má z profilu pečlivě ovládanou, prázdnou, až na napětí kolem očí.

Náhle Johna zasáhne inspirace. Projede playlist, najde [písničku](https://youtu.be/50fBVpjz8qI), kterou hledá, a vytáhne si jedno sluchátko. Aniž by se na něj přímo podíval, tiše ten maličký špuntík nabídne Sherlockovi. Po malém zaváhání si ho Sherlock třesoucími se prsty vezme a strčí do ucha.

        

         _This is us, you know it on the inside, / Tohle jsme my, v srdci to dávno víš,_

_This is us, so you should show it on the outside, / Tohle jsme my, tak bys to měl dát najevo_

_This is us, brush the dust up off your shoulders, / Tohle jsme my, omeť si prach z ramen_

_(This is love) / (Tohle je láska)_

_Feet on ground, you’ll come round, / S nohama na zemi se vzpamatuješ_

_And be human again. / A budeš zase člověkem._

 

V tichosti naslouchají. Po chvilce Sherlock vypustí zadržovaný dech s takovým třesem, že to John cítí přes celé auto. Mírně se natočí, aby se na něj podíval, a vidí, že Sherlock má zavřené oči a jeho prsty se nejistě plíží přes sedadlo mezi nimi. John se natáhne a pohladí ho po hřbetě ruky. Sherlock se ostře nadechne a v tiché prosbě otočí dlaň nahoru. Jejich prsty o sebe jemně zavadí, ani jeden není schopen je tam nechat, protože se oba ještě obávají příliš naléhat ze strachu, že to křehké spojení rozbijí.

Když taxík zastaví před 221B, vystoupí a John odemkne dveře. Otevře je, ohlédne se na Sherlocka a podá mu dlaň. Ruku v ruce vyjdou schody do bytu.

Sherlock za nimi zavře dveře a nervózně se o ně opře, ramena mírně svěšená, chvějící se ruce strčené za zády. Očividně si není jistý, co dál. Co bylo tak snadné před celým davem, to je tady v tichu jen mezi nimi dvěma najednou příliš velké, příliš intenzivní.

John přistoupí zpátky k vyššímu muži a zvedne k němu oči, zachytí jeho pohled. Znovu uchopí štíhlé prsty toho muže před sebou, zvedne je a přitiskne si je ke tváři. Když se Sherlockova nejistá ruka dotkne jeho obličeje, John zavře oči a pootevře rty v tichém povzdechu. O chvíli později cítí, jak se Sherlockovi trochu ustálily prsty a začíná ho hladit po kůži. Položí se do doteku a Sherlock mu palcem přejede přes spodní ret. Váhavě zvedne ruce k Sherlockovu pasu, přikročí blíž a uzamkne jejich těla v objetí.

John pomalu otevře oči, když uslyší Sherlockův hlas, tichý a rozechvělý. „Johne… Já – já jsem nikdy… Nevím, jak…“

„Já vím.“ John zvedne ruku a vezme do dlaně Sherlockův zátylek, skoro se otře citlivými konečky prstů o tmavé kučery a jemně si přitáhne jeho hlavu dolů, tak aby mohl přejet rty po detektivově čelisti. „Postarám se o tebe.“ Pomalu dýchá a cestuje mu něžnými polibky přes zardělou tvář až ke koutku toho Kupidova luku jeho úst.

Sherlock otočí hlavu a jejich rty se setkají v doteku lehkém jako pírko, a pak znehybní.

Chvíli zůstávají úplně nehnutě, ústa těsně u sebe, oba cítí závan dechu toho druhého, dokud Sherlock nezašeptá: „Johne…“ Uzavře zbývající vzdálenost k Johnovým čekajícím ústům a vtáhne spodní ret menšího muže mezi své. John ostře vdechne a Sherlock mu hmátne po bocích, aby si ho přitáhl blíž. „Miluji tě.“

S tichým zasténáním se John v objetí uvolní a přejede špičkou jazyka podél spojení jejich rtů. Sherlockovi se z hrdla vydere hluboké zabručení a prohloubí polibek, vtrhne jazykem Johnovi do úst, ochutnává a zkoumá. John vyjede volnou rukou Sherlockovi na hrudník a sevře mu v pěsti košili.

Náhle Sherlock Johna popadne a oba je otočí, takže může svým tělem doktora přitisknout ke dveřím. Zhoupne boky kupředu a vmáčkne svou rostoucí erekci Johnovi do břicha. John přeruší polibek a tiše vydechne: „Sherlocku…“ Detektiv odpoví tichým stenem do Johnova krku, štípne ho zuby do citlivého místa pod levým uchem a prsty nahmátne zapínání Johnovy košile. John zvedne ruku, aby mu tu laskavost oplatil, ale Sherlock mu drsně popadne zápěstí a obě mu je přišpendlí ke zdi nad hlavou, sevřená jednou svou velkou rukou. „Ne, Johne… Jen… Nech mě…“ Nakloní tělo, vrátí druhou ruku k límci Johnovy košile a rychle rozepne první dva knoflíčky. Vklouzne dlaní do nově otevřeného výstřihu a jemně přejede prsty Johnovi po klíční kosti, a pak skloní hlavu, aby tu stezku sledoval rty a zuby, zatímco rukama dokončí, co začal, a zbaví Johna košile. Kolenem zlehka rozdělí Johnovy nohy od sebe a vklouzne mezi ně stehnem.

Nahoře zatím John udeří hlavou o dveře a vyklene boky, aby se otřel erekcí o silné stehno mezi svými vlastními. Na kůži cítí i slyší Sherlockovo lapání po dechu. Připadá si skoro bolestivě přimáčknutý k dřevěným dveřím jako uprostřed hurikánu rukou a rtů a zubů a, _ach bože,_ tak zřeteleného tlaku Sherlockova penisu do svého boku. Aby zaměstnal ruce, spustí je a zaplete do hřívy Sherlockových kučer a ví, že Sherlock potřebuje čas, aby se dotýkal a hladil a zkoumal, katalogizoval a ukládal data bez přerušování. Sherlockovy prsty mu rychleji a rychleji tančí po kůži břicha, zad, paží; špičky prstů se vznášejí nad bradavkami. Jedna velká ruka sáhne dolů a vezme do dlaně bouli, napínající vpředu Johnovy kalhoty, a celé Sherlockovo tělo se roztřese.

Překvapený tím, jak cítí Sherlocka se proti němu tak divoce chvět, John se odtáhne, aby se mu podíval do tváře, a zajíkne se. Sherlock je na kusy, oči skoro šílené, dech nepravidelný, ruce se mu bezmocně klepou. John cítí náhlý nával zadostiučinění, že to _on_ mu tohle dělá. Sherlock Holmes, ten nejbrilantnější, nejkrásnější, nejúchvatnější člověk, jakého kdy John poznal, je úplně bez sebe touhou _po něm_. Divoká vlastnická pýcha, která mu projede tělem, ho pobízí, aby si _bral_ bez zábran, aby plenil a dobýval.

_Dost._

_On tohle nikdy předtím nedělal._

John netouží po ničem víc, než se vrhnout do plamenů Sherlockovy potřeby a nechat se jimi strávit, ale Sherlock se sesypal do chvějícího se uzlíku obnažených nervů a je očividně silou své touhy vyděšený. Možná bude třeba pomalejší průzkum. John si ždímá mozek a pátrá po způsobu, jak by Sherlockovi dodal nějakou míru kontroly, nějakou cestu, jak soustředit jeho mysl a ulevit mu. Vzpomene si na sebejistotu, se kterou se Sherlock pohyboval na jevišti, a něco ho napadne.

Přitiskne čelo k Sherlockovu a pohladí ho po tváři. „Ššššš… pomalu, lásko. Ššš… držím tě.“ John druhou rukou začne třít Sherlocka po zádech, konejší ho pomalým, mírným hlazením. Po chvíli třes zeslábne a dlouhé tělo se proti němu uvolní.

Sherlock pořád vypadá ztraceně, ale už ne vystrašeně. John se nakloní dopředu pro polibek, opatrný a lehký, a zašeptá Sherlockovi do rtů: „Zatančíš pro mě?“

Je to přesně ta správná věc, co říct. Sherlockovi se do očí vrací jeho obvyklá sebejistota a nahradí rozostřený pohled. A je tam i vděk, uznání za dar kontroly, který mu John nabízí.

Než John vůbec stačí zpracovat, co se děje, Sherlockovy prsty mu zajedou za pásek kalhot, sevřou látku a odtáhnou ho ode dveří.

Sherlock Johna znovu políbí, tentokrát vláčně a smyslně, a zároveň ho vede pozadu, klopýtají přes byt. Pak John za koleny ucítí náraz a bez elegance se sveze na Sherlockovo křeslo. Zvedne vzrušené oči nahoru a přejede pohledem po muži, který stojí před ním. Sherlock si skopne boty a stáhne ponožky, ale jinak zůstane úplně oblečený, i když trochu pomuchlaný. Pozoruje Johna očima temnýma a zastřenýma touhou. Rty mu zvlní úsměv dravce a Johna to přiměje roztřeseně nabrat dech. Sherlock se proplíží, _jiné slovo pro to opravdu není,_ za opěradlo křesla a zmizí z dohledu.

John zavře oči, sevře opěrky rukama a snaží se vrátit puls k normálu. Od stolu za ním se ozve ťukání do notebooku a zazní těžký [rytmus](https://youtu.be/oxbZQS2FQSo), doprovázený přízračným hlasem. A pak John ucítí na uchu horký a vlhký dech.

 „Líbilo se ti sledovat, jak tančím, Johne?“ zachraptí Sherlock hlasem hlubším, než ho kdy John dřív slyšel. Rty mu sjedou po zátylku ke druhému uchu, až se John zachvěje.        

„Líbilo se mi, žes na mě upíral oči. Mohl jsem cítit, jak se na mě díváš, jak mě _chceš_.“ Polibky otevřenými ústy kolem vlasové linie mu zrychlují dech.

„Vím, že jsi na mě myslel v té sprše, když ses sám sebe dotýkal. Představoval sis mě v duchu, jak tančím?“ Hluboký, rachotivý sten a kousnutí do ucha. John fňuká, dech se mu v hrudi zadrhává.

Kroky ho začínají obcházet zase dopředu. „Dívej se na mě, Johne.“

Sherlock se zastaví před ním, pohupuje se, rukama si přejede po plně oblečeném těle. _Nikdo by neměl vypadat tak svůdně s tolika vrstvami na sobě_. Je to pomalé dráždění, jeden knoflík za druhým. Konečně je Sherlockův hrudník odhalený, hladký a mírně svalnatý, rámovaný hedvábím. Zavlní ramenem, košile mu sklouzne po jedné paži, následuje druhá a pak ta jemná látka leží v ostrůvku kolem jeho nohou.

John hltá hladovým pohledem Sherlockův nahý hrudník. Ne že by nikdy předtím neviděl Sherlocka nahoře bez; zíral na něj v klubu celý týden. A to by ani nespočítal, kolikrát se ten idiot coural po bytě jenom v prostěradle. Ale tohle je poprvé, kdy se na něj John může dosyta vynadívat s vědomím, že se té alabastrové kůže brzy bude smět dotknout. Při té myšlence se mu sbíhají sliny.

Sherlock si rozepne ještě i knoflík u kalhot, než vjede rukou do šatů a vezme do dlaně tu tvrdou délku, která se tam napíná. Se zasténáním zavře oči, přeruší pohled a zakloní hlavu dozadu. Johna stojí každičký kousek síly vůle, který dokáže sebrat, aby zůstal sedět a ruce si udržel u sebe.

Pak Sherlockův zip sjede dolů, mučivě pomalu, zoubek po zoubku, a on může setřást kalhoty a zůstane jen v krátkých černých boxerkách, které má nízko na bocích a obepínají každou jeho křivku. Otevře oči, zaboří pohled do Johnova a dlouhými prsty si pohrává s gumou svých těsných spodků.

Rytmus písně zpomaluje a Sherlock kráčí k Johnovi, sáhne dolů, popadne ho zespodu za kolena a přitáhne ho dopředu, až v křesle s rozkročenýma nohama skoro leží. Sherlock si nad něj klekne, kolena po obou bocích, obkročí Johnovy boky a přitiskne jejich erekce k sobě. „Ach bože, Sherlocku…“ procedí John skrz zaťaté zuby. Oba znehybní, ztěžka dýchají, oči upřené na sebe navzájem a pátravé. Sherlock vezme do obou dlaní Johnovu hlavu a zvolna přitiskne rty k jeho.

Ten polibek je překvapivě             pomalý a jemný, ale už ani trochu nesmělý. John nedokáže potlačit hladové zafňukání, když se Sherlock vydá na průzkum jazykem, mapuje jeho rty i zuby i jazyk. Zvedne ruce z opěrek a vklouzne Sherlockovi za záda, konečně si může sáhnout na tu směšně fajnovou prdelku, a zvedne boky, aby se pánví přitiskl k Sherlockovi blíž. Sherlock přeruší polibek s hlasitým zalapáním po dechu, zvrátí hlavu dozadu a prohne tělo blíž. „Johne! Och… _och!“_

Johnův klín je náhle _bolestně_ prázdný, Sherlock je na kolenou a sahá rozklepanýma rukama po poklopci Johnových kalhot. John zasténá, když se ten omezující tlak na jeho penisu uvolní, mírně nadzvedne zadek, aby mu ten muž mezi jeho nohama mohl stáhnout kalhoty a spodky, a odhalí Sherlockovu upřenému pohledu svoji pevnou erekci. V jeho obličeji je vepsaná jasná touha, ale je zastíněná váháním.

„Nemusíš… Nemusíš to dělat…“ Johnův penis sebou při tom tvrzení zacuká pobouřeným protestem.

 Sherlockovy oči zaletí k Johnovým. Viditelně polkne, tvář mu potemní chvilkovou frustrací.

„Ne, Johne. Já chci. Chci tě ochutnat, ale… Nevím, jak tě potěšit. Nemám s tím žádné zkušenosti.“

Zranitelnost těch slov v Johnově potřebě probudí něhu. Usměje se a pohladí špičkami prstů Sherlocka po tváři. „Neexistuje nic, co bys teď mohl udělat a nepotěšilo by mě to. Alespoň pokud mě _prosím pro lásku boží_ vezmeš do pusy, hned kurva teď!“

Sherlockovu nejistotu vymaže oslepující úsměv. „Provedu, kapitáne Watsone!“         

Nakloní se dopředu, pomazlí se nosem s chloupky u kořene Johnova penisu a zhluboka vdechne. „Voníš jako sex,“ zasténá.

John znovu sevře opěrky křesla a nutí své tělo zůstat bez pohybu. Drobná mihnutí Sherlockova jazyka mapují jeho délku až ke špičce. Zakrouží kolem předkožky a stáhne ji dolů, aby odhalil naběhlý žalud, který už roní kapky preejakulátu. Slízne je dlouhým tahem jazyka a vydá šťastný zvuk. „Dokonce i _chutnáš_ jako sex, Johne.“

 Hned se zase nakloní dopředu a vsaje do sebe tolik Johnovy délky, kolik jen zvládne. Je to neobratné a uslintané a, _ach Kriste Ježíši_. John nechá dopadnout hlavu na opěradlo a všechnu svoji vůli upře na to, aby _nevrazil_ přímo do těch horkých, vlkých úst. Sherlock se učí rychle, sleduje jeho reakce, dedukuje, co mohlo způsobit, že se mu zadrhl dech.

Jeho technika se každým okamžikem vylepšuje a netrvá dlouho, než začnou Johnovy boky proti jeho vůli vyrážet vzhůru. Ví, že se nebude schopný udržet dlouho, a tak sáhne dolů a jemně Sherlocka odtáhne.

Upře na druhého muže pečlivě ujišťující pohled a řekne: „Kurva, Sherlocku, ta tvoje zatracená pusa! Nevydržím to, jestli budeš takhle dál pokračovat. A já vážně, vážně _chci_ vydržet.“ John se sesune z křesla dolů obkročmo nad stehna klečícího Sherlocka. Vezme jeho obličej do rukou, nechá touhu proniknout do svého pohledu a otře se nahou erekcí o pořád ještě látkou zakrytou bouli v Sherlockově klíně, neschopný při tom kontaktu zadržet zavrčení.

Sherlock nabere do dlaní křivky Johnova zadku, přitiskne ho k sobě ještě víc a taky tiše zanaříká. Zběsile Johna políbí, drancuje jeho ústa, a pak ho zuby škrábne po čelisti a zastaví se jemným kousnutím pod jeho uchem. John se mu chvěje v náručí. Sherlock si prolíbá cestu k Johnovu hrdlu, ze kterého se derou bezdeché zvuky. Skončí s ústy usazenými v křivce mezi ramenem a krkem a bezmocně Johnovi zasténá do kůže: „Ošukej mě, Johne. _Prosím_ , potřebuju, abys mě ošukal.“

Sherlock Holmes. Škemrá, aby ho on, John Watson, ošukal. Je to syrové a zoufalé a John se ještě jednou odtáhne, aby se Sherlockovi podíval do tváře, a ohromí ho nahá pravda, kterou tam vidí. _Nikdo jiný ho takhle ještě neviděl. Nikdy. Jenom já_.

Znovu se topí v citu k tomu neuvěřitelnému, nevysvětlitelnému člověku a míře důvěry, která mu jím byla dána. S užaslým výrazem ve tváři John zvládne zašeptat: „Och, Sherlocku…“ a pak se mu další slova zaseknou v přiškrceném hrdle. Odkašle si, zvedne se na nohy a podá Sherlockovi ruku, aby mu pomohl vstát. Protože pořád nevěří svému hlasu, mlčky Sherlocka vede po schodech nahoru do své ložnice.

Sotva za nimi zavře dveře a rozsvítí lampu na nočním stolku, přitiskne John Sherlocka ještě jednou ke zdi, zbožně ho líbá, rukama obkresluje linie jeho zad a pak sklouzne dolů přes žebra až k pasu. Přeruší polibek a zlehka ho kousne do brady. „Máš vůbec ponětí, jak pitomě jsi krásný?“ Sherlockovi hluboko z krku unikne dychtivý zvuk, proplete prsty do Johnových krátkých vlasů a jemně za ně zatáhne.

John se nosem pomazlí se Sherlockovým krkem, pokryje ho polibky, pak si zvednu jednu ze Sherlockových nohou k pasu, přidrží si ji loktem a dlaní vjede pod látku, která pořád ještě ukrývá jeho zadek. Sherlock nechá dopadnout hlavu na zeď s tichým zaduněním a zasténá: „Ach můj bože, Johne.“ Ten pohyb dovolí Johnovým pátravým prstům zlehounka přejet přes Sherlockovo perineum a náhle cítí, jak tím tělem, tak pevně přitisknutým k jeho, projíždí chvění.

Johnovy prsty se zlehka zatoulají do rýhy mezi půlkami Sherlockova šťavnatého zadku a objedou svraštělý vstup. „Je tohle to, co chceš?“ vydechne a rty se otře o Sherlockovo ucho.

Elegantní prsty se v Johnových vlasech křečovitě sevřou a Sherlock vydá přiškrcený zvuk. Když promluví, hlas má na hadry. „Ano, ach bože, ano, Johne… _och_!“

 John z hloubi hrudi zavrčí, když ten hlas slyší – zní dychtivě a zhýrale. Ví, že si musí nad situací uchovat kontrolu, najít rovnováhu mezi potřebou jich obou a Sherlockovou nezkušeností, ale dovolí si pár drsných výpadů proti erekci, tísnící se v Sherlockových spodcích. S obtížemi se ovládne, spustí Sherlockovu nohu na podlahu a vede ho do postele. Jemně ho postrčí, aby si lehl doprostřed.

John vyleze na postel a odstrčí ty neuvěřitelně dlouhé nohy od sebe, aby si mohl kleknout mezi ně. Vyjede Sherlockovi rukama po stehnech nahoru a přes boky, uchopí gumu spodků a pomalu mu je stáhne dolů; očima se vpíjí do každého centimetru odhalené kůže. Když je Sherlock konečně nahý, v Johnovi se zadrhne dech.

Shlíží dolů na toho nádherného muže, který před ním leží jako prostřená hostina. Alabastrová kůže zardělá potřebou, dlouhé končetiny jemné a vláčné, zvedající se hrudník s hladkými svaly, rty pootevřené a oteklé a oči _dobrý bože ty oči_ rozšířené a sálá z nich touha. _Jsem jediný, kdo ho_ vůbec kdy _uvidí v tomhle stavu._ Ta myšlenka přiměje Johna, aby zatnul ruce ve vlastnické, lačné pěsti. S trochou úsilí povolí to sevření a pohladí Sherlocka po vnitřní straně stehen. „Vypadáš takhle zatraceně úžasně. Nemravný a roztoužený, jen kvůli mně.“

Ruce na Sherlockových stehnech zpevní, odtáhnou je od sebe a John se pomalu skloní dolů. Oči upřené na Sherlocka, jemně mu dýchne na žalud penisu. „Chutnáš stejně dobře, jako vypadáš?“ Tohle nedělal už hodně, hodně dlouho, ale vzpomíná si, že si to docela dost užíval. Pocit, že svého milence ústy úplně odrovnáte, je opojný.

 Několikrát škádlivě olízne Sherlockův penis, až Sherlock zasténá a popadne Johna za vlasy na zátylku. John se tomu usměje a ještě párkrát to zopakuje, pak ho jemně políbí na žalud, otevře ústa a pomalu do sebe bere Sherlockovu délku, centimetr po centimetru, tak hluboko, jak zvládne. Ví, že se Sherlock ještě nechce udělat, a tak nasadí mučivě pomalé tempo, udržuje lehký a dráždivý tlak. Po minutě nebo dvou cítí, jak ho Sherlock tahá za vlasy. Vzhlédne k němu.

„Johne, prosím.“ Sherlock má zoufalé oči a pracně dýchá. „Prosím, Johne, já chci… Chci tě…“ Zlomí se mu hlas, ve tváři trochu frustrovaný výraz kvůli své neschopnosti jasně komunikovat. John si v duchu udělí metál, že se mu podařilo rozložit Sherlockovu obvyklou vyrovnanost.

 „Chci tě uvnitř sebe, Johne,“ řekne konečně Sherlock pomalu a odhodlaně, v pěkném pokusu o svůj typicky velitelský tón. Jeho divoký pohled je s jeho rozvážně znějícími slovy v naprostém protikladu.

„Ano,“ vydechne John. Nechce nic jiného, než se zabořit do Sherlockova tepla a slepě do něj bušit, dokud…

_Brzdi, Watsone. Je panic. Kurva, brzdi._

John na chvíli zavře oči, povolá na pomoc svou železnou vůli, pak je zase otevře a pohledem se do Sherlocka přímo propaluje. „Ano. Brzy.“ Vyplazí se po tom dlouhém těle nahoru, využije příležitosti, aby k sobě přitiskl jejich boky, líně se pohupuje a drtí jejich nahé erekce proti sobě. Sherlock se zajíká, hlava mu spadne na postel a odhalí krk. John se k němu skloní a ostře ho do něj kousne, takže Sherlock vyjekne nahlas.

Fascinovaný zvuky, které jeho milenec vydává, ho John kousne ještě jednou, tvrdě, a tentokrát nasaje kůži do úst. Sherlock vyklene tělo do luku, rukama svírá prostěradlo, sténá Johnovo jméno a trhá boky, zoufale se snaží najít tření. John se odtáhne a obdivuje svou práci. Rudá podlitina, kterou nechal na Sherlockově hrdle, už krásně tmavne, takže bude mít Johnovu značku. Myšlenka, že to všichni uvidí a dozvědí, se, že jeho milenec je zadaný, Johna těší. _Ruce pryč._ „Mám ti z nich udělat náhrdelník?“ zamumlá Sherlockovi do ucha.

Sherlock má v každičkém centimetru tváře vepsanou frustrovanou touhu a sténá: „Ano, ano, jak chceš, ale proboha živého, Johne, ošukej mě, prosím!“

John se temně zachechtá a sáhne do svého nočního stolku pro láhev lubrikantu, kterou tam má schovanou. „To je můj Sherlock, vždycky tak náročný.“ Zastaví se a jemně kousne Sherlocka do boltce. „Ale jestli po mně chceš, abych tě ošukal,“ stvrdí to slovo výpadem boků, až Sherlock zalapá po dechu, „budeš muset být pro jednou ve svém zatraceném životě trpělivý.“ John si na prsty nabere lubrikant, sáhne dolů mezi Sherlockova stehna a hledá jeho vstup. „I když musím říct, že se mi líbí, jak zní slovo ‚prosím‘ na konci tvé věty.“ Jedním prstem pomalu pronikne do Sherlockova těsného horka a je odměněn přiškrceným zafňukáním. „Na tvoje doprošování bych si dokázal zvyknout.“

John nespěchá, znovu se zmocní Sherlockových úst a jemně ho zpracovává prsty; trpělivě čeká, až Sherlock začne proti jeho ruce vyrážet zpátky, než přidá další, a pak další. Polyká zvuky, které mu Sherlock vydechuje do úst, každý z nich mu cestuje dolů tělem a rezonuje až v penisu. Nedokáže zadržet vlastní zasténání, když prsty zavadí o prostatu, až se Sherlock zachvěje v Johnově náručí a divoce vykřikne: „Och… och bože… ano… prosím, Johne, rychle!“

John pořád sonduje prsty, odtáhne se a podívá se hluboko do Sherlockových horečnatých očí. „Jsi si jistý?“

Sherlock na něj chvíli zírá zpátky a docházejí mu Johnova slova. Oči mu změknou a trochu zklidní a jeho oteklé rty se zvednou do třaslavé, chabé verze jeho pověstného úšklebku. „Já jsem si vždycky jistý.“

John se zajíkne smíchy, láskou k tomu muži skoro přetéká. Znovu se skloní, aby Sherlocka jemně políbil, a protahuje to, až jeho zátylek jemně uchopí dlouhé prsty. Ten polibek je smyslný a pomalý a nese v sobě slib. Dál ho citlivě otvírá prsty a rty opouští Sherlockova ústa; cestuje po zbytku jeho těla. Líbá ho a líže dolů po delikátním hrdle, zastaví se, aby zuby štípl do štíhlých klíčních kostí, a na chvíli se nechá strhnout jemnou růžovou bradavkou.

Nakonec si John sedne na paty, jemně vytáhne ze Sherlocka prsty a vyslouží si jeho zafňukání. Dívá se na svého milence, vezme lubrikant a nanese si velkorysé množství na svou opomíjenou erekci.       Povšimne si, že ho Sherlock taky sleduje, a tak si dává načas a pomalu se hladí, předvádí svou délku. Pak vezme Sherlocka za jednu nohu a zavěsí si ji přes dobré rameno. Nasměruje se k Sherlockovu vstupu a přitiskne se k němu žaludem. Vzhlédne zase k Sherlockovi a zeptá se: „Připraven?“

„Ano, Johne… panebože, ano…“ Sherlock má tichý a bezdechý hlas, protkaný potřebou. John se skloní dolů, políbí ho a pomalu se tlačí dovnitř. Sherlockovi se z hrdla derou tiché zvuky rozkoše smíšené s bolestí a tělo se mu napíná. Odtrhne od Johna rty a lapá mu do ucha po dechu.

John se zastaví a položí ruku Sherlockovi na krk. „Jsi v pořádku, lásko?“

„Ano… jen… Nehýbej se… Jenom chvilku…“ Sherlock pevně zavře oči.

„Potřebuju, aby ses pro mě uvolnil, Sherlocku.“ John pohladí Sherlocka po boku dolů a zase zpátky, snaží se ulevit tomu napětí. Sáhne pro Sherlockovu ruku a proplete si s ním prsty. „Dívej se na mě, lásko. Dívej se na mě a uvidíš, že jsem s tebou.“ Sherlock otevře oči a vyhledá Johnův pohled. Jeho tělo začíná kolem Johna povolovat a nakonec maličko přikývne a nejistě se usměje.

Johnovi se stočí koutky v prostopášném úsměvu a pomalu se začne pohupovat. Tolik se staral o Sherlocka, že si až do téhle chvíle nedovolil opravdu procítit těsné horko kolem své erekce. _Ach Ježíši_. Odevzdá se pocitu, že je uvnitř toho nádherného muže, a nasadí mírný rytmus, který jim oběma dovolí vnímat každý centimetr toho druhého. Slyšet Sherlocka pod sebou sténat a vzdychat testuje jeho sebeovládání mnohem víc, než čekal.

Když mu Sherlock začne vycházet naproti, vstříc jeho pohybům, John zrychlí. _Kurva_. Sleduje, jak jeho penis mizí znovu a znovu do těsného, vlhkého horka Sherlockova anusu, a je to ta nejžhavější věc, jakou kdy viděl. _Mohl bych se udělat jen z toho pohledu. Možná, kdybych takhle změnil úhel…_

„Ach můj bože!“ vyklene se Sherlock z postele. _Ano_. Vytřeští oči, jen aby je zase pevně zavřel. „Kurva… Ježíši Kriste… _Johne_ , ano… Právě takhle… Ach _bože_ , Johne.”

John znovu zrychlí a pečlivě se ujistí, že zasáhne každým výpadem stejný bod. „Otevři oči, Sherlocku, podívej se na mě.” Sherlock je tak ztracený ve vlastní reakci, že mu chvíli trvá, než zareaguje, zvedne těžká víčka a podívá se Johnovi do tváře. Rty má pootevřené a sotva popadá dech.

„Dívej se na mě, Sherlocku. Chci, aby ses na mě díval, až se uděláš.“ John sáhne dolů, aby vzal do ruky Sherlockův k prasknutí nalitý penis, a zpracovává ho v souladu s rytmem svých výpadů.

Cítí, jak se po jeho slovech celé Sherlockovo tělo začíná třást, a znovu ho ohromí, jaký vliv na toho úžasného muže má. „Johne… Já… ach bože… ach Ježíši _Kriste_ …“ Sherlock procedí poslední slovo skrz zaťaté zuby a John cítí, jak se celé to tělo pod ním začíná napínat, svaly se stahují v křeči. Vidí, jak Sherlock bojuje, aby nezvrátil hlavu vzad, aby nezavřel oči, zápasí s tělem, aby udržel oční kontakt.  „Johne!“ John cítí tlak, který mu sevře penis, jen o chvilku dřív, než mu ruku potřísní horké vlhko. A Sherlockův obličej… _ach, ten je úžasný_. Stačí to, aby se John zřítil hluboko přes okraj a tepavě se do Sherlocka vyprázdnil.

 Pak se zhroutí na Sherlockův hrudník a jejich lapání po dechu je jediný zvuk, který je slyšet. Cítí ruce, které ho hladí po vlasech, a s námahou zvedne hlavu, aby se na Sherlocka podíval. Právě popleněný detektiv má oči zavřené a tvář uvolněnou.

„Taky tě miluju, víš,“ zašeptá John do lampou zalité tmy. Sherlockovi se do tváře pomalu vkrade nefalšovaný úsměv, oči má pořád zavřené.

„Očividně.“            


	6. V extázi

John se probudí a automaticky zaregistruje pocit, že je svázaný. _Ježíši, znovu ne_. Tělo se mu zesláble vzepře, ospalost mizí a začíná jím proudit adrenalin. Jeho pouta zpevní, utáhnou se a ozve se tichý zvuk, jakoby zafrkání nosem. John ztuhne a ticho kolem zaplní jemné pochrupování.

_Och._

John otevře oči, koukne dolů na čupřinu tmavých kučer, která se mu rozlévá po hrudi - obličej, který k nim patří, má přitisknutý skoro do podpaží – a oddechne si nevěřícným pobavením. _Sherlock se rád tulí_.

A taky je neuvěřitelně těžký. John se jemně překulí na bok, rukama nasměruje Sherlocka s sebou, takže leží čelem k sobě. Zvedne ruku, odhrne svému milenci vlasy z obličeje a zjistí, že není schopen z toho kudrnatého roští prsty odtáhnout. Teď, když se ho může svobodně dotýkat, nikdy nebude chtít přestat.

Přemýšlí o naprosté absurditě své situace. Ještě před týdnem si ani nedokázal představit, že by mohl mít tak směšné, pitomé, zářivé štěstí, aby se probudil v posteli se svým nejlepším přítelem, nataženým na něm jako přikrývka vycpaná ramínky na šaty. A kdyby byl doopravdy ve stavu předvídat cokoliv jiného než velkolepou šukačku, prorokoval by alespoň něco jako existenciální krizi rána poté. Ale jak jemně přejíždí palcem po Sherlockově výrazné lícní kosti, necítí ani trochu strachu, jenom hlubokou, až do morku kostí sahající spokojenost, hraničící s radostí. Zlehka si odfrkne a pomyslí si, že tentokrát musel doopravdy přijít o rozum, ale ani zaboha v sobě nedokáže najít ani trochu sklonu k tomu, že by mu to dělalo starosti.

Ticho přeruší tiché spokojené _hmmm_ a Sherlockova hlava se mu jemně vtiskne do dlaně. Akvamarínové oči se otevřou, ujistí se, že tu John je, a hluboký hlas zachraplá: „Dobré ráno.“ Dlouhé tělo se rozkošnicky protáhne, znovu upadne do vláčného uvolnění a oči se zase zavřou.

Ale trvá to jenom chvilku. Oči se vykulí dokořán a ozve se výkřik: „Johne!“

John se zazubí a jemně rukou pohladí Sherlocka po boku. „Jo?“

„Já mám hlad.“ Upře na Johna lehce obviňující zamračený pohled a přivře oči do jiskřících škvírek.

John se uchechtne. „To se po vyčerpávající fyzické aktivitě stává, Sherlocku.“

Sherlock si rozladěně odfoukne. „To je tak vždycky?“

John se pořád chechtá a hravě Sherlockovi pocuchá vlasy. „Bude to pro tebe tak zásadní problém? Konečně jsem našel způsob, jak tě přimět jíst. Tak pojď, ty vychrtlý idiote. Vstávej a já ti udělám pořádnou snídani na vidličku.“

„Mmmm,“ razí si Sherlock drobnými polibky a lehounkým štípáním zuby cestu k ohybu mezi Johnovým ramenem a krkem, ale přeruší ho hluboké zakručení, které se mu ozve směrem od žaludku.

„Johneeee,“ zakvílí do prostoru někde pod Johnovou bradou. „Pro lásku boží, nakrm mě. Co nejdřív.“

John se mu vymotá z náruče, natáhne si spodky a pořád rozchechtaný zmizí ze dveří ložnice, aby udělal snídani.            

**

John zrovna začíná vyklízet místo na stole, když Sherlock vejde do kuchyně a courá za sebou cíp prostěradla, které si omotal kolem těla. Jako vždycky se uvelebí na své židli, jako by byl plně ustrojený v bezchybném obleku na míru. John se uchechtne a položí před Sherlocka plný talíř.

„Hezký pokus, génie. Ani na vteřinku si nemysli, že mě to tvoje spoře oděné tělo rozptýlí od zjišťování, proč že přesně jsi po tom vrahovi vystartoval beze mě,“ řekne a posadí se na své obvyklé místo.

Sherlock zvedne vidličku a začne do sebe ládovat jídlo jako muž stojící na samém krajíčku smrti hladem. Pokrčí rameny v předstíraně nevinném gestu a zamumlá s pusou plnou toastu: „Špatné načasování.“

Polkne sousto a pokračuje. „Situace s tebou se v tu dobu dostala do delikátního bodu. Nebylo třeba to nějak narušovat druhořadým zatčením. Když jsem se mu v klubu dostal neplánovaně na kobylku, usoudil jsem, že podezřelého dokážu adekvátně přemoci i bez asistence, a dokonce jsem uvědomil Lestrada o naší finální destinaci, než jsem opustil klub. Už se to nestane.“

„Jo, tak sem s další anekdotou. Tuhle už jsem slyšel.“ Johnův sarkastický tón je zabarvený laskavou shovívavostí, jako obvykle. Usrkne si čaje, sleduje Sherlocka a uvažuje o tom, jak normální mu to všechno připadá. Bože, jak je možné, že to nikdy dřív neviděl?

Vzpomene si na něco jiného a optá se: „A co všechno to s Ethanem? Ty ses mě vážně jen pokoušel dohnat k žárlivosti?“

„Vlastně ne. Tím prvním rozhovorem jsem měl v úmyslu ho odradit. Byl k tobě trochu moc pozorný, mnohem víc, než mi bylo příjemné. Těžko jsem mohl dovolit někomu jinému, aby tě svedl, poté co jsem prošel takovými potížemi, abych ti připomněl tvoje touhy směřované k mužskému pohlaví.“ Sherlock střelí po Johnovi ostýchavým pohledem zpod přivřených řas. „Probudit tvoje vlastnické pudy byl jen vítaný vedlejší efekt,“ řekne s uličnickým úsměvem.

„První rozhovor, he? A co tedy mělo znamenat, že jsi za ním šel i potom, co byl případ uzavřen?“ pokračuje John, který není ochoten to nechat plavat, dokud jeho zvědavost nebude ukojena. Je odměněn Sherlockovým ruměncem; tomu se jemně růžová šíří dolů po krku a mizí až pod okrajem volně omotaného prostěradla. Je to úžasně roztomilé.

„No, to… Já, ehm… nevěděl jsem, koho jiného se zeptat. City nikdy nebyly moje parketa, Johne, to přece víš. Byl jsem si na devadesát sedm procent jistý, že jsem dal dostatečně najevo svou ochotu mít s tebou fyzický vztah, ale potřeboval jsem nějaký způsob, jak naznačit, že… v té nabídce je zahrnuto víc. Ethan to nikdy neřekl tak explicitně, ale vydedukoval jsem z toho, co _neřekl,_ že je můj zájem možná opětovaný. Ta věc s tvými identifikačními štítky byla jeho nápad.“

„Jo, to zabralo. Měli bychom mu poslat děkovnou pohlednici,“ zazubí se John. „Věděl jsem, že se mi líbí.“

„Ano,“ prohlásí Sherlock temně. „To jsem taky viděl.“

„Ale nebuď takový. To já jsem tu strávil celou noc přesvědčený, že jsi s ním šel domů,“ pokárá ho John, když si připomene ten zdrcující pocit ztráty, který způsobila Sherlockova nepřítomnost.

„Já vím. Bylo to započítané riziko. Výsledky byly mnohem lepší, než jsem se odvažoval doufat. Trucování na gauči, to bývá obvykle moje záležitost.“

John se zamračí a sežehne ho pohledem. „Výsledky?! Byl jsem úplně v hajzlu, ty idiote!“

Sherlock ho chvíli pozoruje, dotkne se ubrouskem koutku úst a odstrčí prázdný talíř. „Můžu ti to vynahradit?“ zeptá se s výjimečně líbezným úsměvem.

John se fascinovaně dívá, jak se Sherlock zvedá od stolu a přechází k notebooku v obývacím pokoji. Po rychlém hledání a pár velitelských ťuknutí do klávesnice se bytem znovu rozezní [hudba](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmPSlcRfwmk).

Sherlock se otočí k Johnovi a natáhne ruku. Jeho královský postoj nekazí ani prostěradlo, kterým pořád zametá podlahu. „Pojď si se mnou zatančit.“

 

**

Martha Hudsonová se nemůže dočkat, až bude doma. Vroucně svoji sestru miluje, samozřejmě že ano, ale návrat domů je nepochybně nejoblíbenější část jejích nepříliš častých návštěv. Jak se plahočí po schodech k předním dveřím, v duchu si sestavuje seznam toho, co všecko musí udělat, než se bude moci bez výčitek svědomí usadit u televize ke svému večernímu pokoukání. Trochu utřít prach, nejspíš jedna či dvě várky do pračky a možná svačinka pro její chlapce. John s péčí o sebe i Sherlocka odvádí dobrou práci, ale trocha něčeho na zub nemůže nikdy škodit. Že by vdolečky?

Jak si vzpomene na své drahé chlapce, věnuje myšlenku Sherlockovi. Musí se ho později diskrétně zeptat, jestli se některé z jejích exotických tanečních tipů hodily.

Zastaví se těsně za důvěrně známým vchodem s pocitem, že je něco jinak. Tichá melodie, která sem doléhá seshora ze schodů, jí dá odpověď. Upustí tašky, sepne ruce a přitiskne si je k ústům. Zabrání tak uniknout všem zvukům vyjma slaboučkého nadšeného vypísknutí.

Když se vzpamatuje, sebere tašky a chvátá do bytu, bolavá kyčel zapomenuta, a rychle si v duchu přepisuje ten pomyslný seznam. Vdolečky dělat nebude. Alespoň ne jenom vdolečky. Chce to vydatnou stravu; její chlapci budou potřebovat něco na posilněnou. Pěkný roastbeef bude přesně to pravé. Možná s hromadou masových koláčků, och, a samozřejmě pořádný dort na oslavu.

Ale zrovna teď, v tuhle chvíli, prostě _musí_ zavolat paní Turnerové…

**

John se postaví a vykročí k Sherlockovi, jak byl vyzván, jeho uraženost je zapomenuta. Chopí se Sherlockovy ruky a nechá muže v prostěradle, aby si ho k sobě přitáhl.

         __  

         _Everything I want / Všechno, co chci_

_Everything I need / Všechno, co potřebuji_

_I found in you / Jsem našel v tobě_

         __  

Cítí, jak ho Sherlock bere kolem pasu, a opře si mu hlavu o hrudník, právě nad srdcem.

       __

_No matter what they say / Je jedno, co říkají_

_I’m gonna find a way / Já najdu způsob_

_To be with you / Jak být s tebou_

         __  

John položí ruce Sherlockovi na bicepsy a dají se spolu do pohybu; nejdřív jemné rozpačité zhoupnutí, pak, když se poddají rytmu, začnou být mnohem jistější.

        

_Take me to the place of your sweet love / Vezmi mě tam, kde najdu tvou sladkou lásku_

_Do you realize what you do to me? / Uvědomuješ, si, co se mnou děláš?_

        

KONEC


End file.
